Totally Imposibbru!
by JegarJeger
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo Naruto dan Totally spies bergabung untuk menuntaskan kejahatan yang sedang merajalela? Mustahil! Shinobi dan mata-mata bersatu! udah masuk aja kesini. siapa tahu tertarik (ehem, ehem!) My first crossover! multhichapter, Canon.
1. Chapter 1

...

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **and**

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon

.

.

 **I do not own anything**

.

.

.

Totally Imposibru © JegarJeger

Cover Image © JegarJeger

.

.

 _Jam 23:01 pm._

Los Angeles

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Suara tembakan dari pistol polisi tak henti begitu sekawanan perampok berpakaian hitam dan bertopeng tersebut sedang menyandera sebuah Bus di jalanan LA. suara jeritan penumpang dari dalam Bus terdengar sangat keras.

"mereka menyandera penumpang di dalam bis!"

"hati-hati! jangan sampai menembak penumpang yang di sandera!"

"ya!"

sementara itu, sekawanan tersebut sedang memasang sesuatu. sebuah Bom di dekat kemudi Bus! "bom akan meledak dalam waktu 5 menit.

"ayo kita segera keluar dari sini" ucap salah satu di antara mereka. namun, disaat mereka ingin pergi meninggalkan Bus, seseorang langsung menghajarnya tiba-tiba dari atas Kap Bis.

"Uwaaa-!?"

"HAH!?" semua yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main. pria muda bertopeng Spiderman tersebut langsung menghabisi perampok yang ada didalam Bus.

"Aaaargh!"

"Spiderman!?" sekawanan perampok itu heran, Spiderman sungguhan kini ada dihadapan mereka.

"hei kau! jangan ikut campur urusan kami!" teriak salah satu diantara mereka. tapi pria bertopeng Spiderman itu tetap santai. dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan melempar sebuah benda yang berbentuk seperti bintang, benda tersebut pecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan langsung menyerang sekawanan perampok.

"Waaaaaaaa-!" benda itu nyaris menancap lengan, kaki dan kepala si perampok hingga mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya.

"hei hei! tembak dia!" mereka mulai menarik pelatuk pistol ke pria bertopeng Spiderman. dengan gesitnya, 'Spiderman' itu berhasil mengambil pistol mereka dan langsung menghajarnya satu-persatu.

"AaAAAaaaaaa-!"

Dia menarik kerah baju salah satu di antara mereka dan langsung melemparnya keluar jendela Bus. kemudian, tangan si 'Spiderman' mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik lengan bajunya, sebuah alat kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. dia menekan tombol dari alat tersebut dan keluarlah sebuah jaring. perampok-perampok masuk dalam perangkap jaring laba-laba sintetis.

Sementara dari luar, Bus terlihat bergoyang-goyang. semua polisi di buat heran melihat pemandangan itu. apa yang sedang mereka lakukan didalam?

Sementara si Spiderman masih sibuk menghajar mereka, salah satu di antara mereka mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di lantai bis dekat pintu dan mulai menodongnya ke Spiderman, belum sempat ia menari pelatuknya, tiba-tiba sebuah jaring sintetis langsung menangkap pistol yang dia pegang dan menariknya sampai si Spiderman tersebut yang memegangnya.

"A-apa!?"

 _DUAAGH!_

Akhirnya, wajahnya langsung di tendang oleh si Spiderman yang pul sepatunya sangat tajam. dalam waktu singkat, perampok tersebut di lempar keluar dari Bus dengan keadaan terikat tali, terperangkap jaring dan babak belur.

Pria bertopeng 'Spiderman' berusaha me-non aktifkan bom yang akan meledak 4 menit lagi.

"oh tidak! kita akan mati disini!" teriak salah satu penumpang. yang lain ikut panik.

"aaaa-! hentikan bom-nya! hentikan!"

"tolong hentikan bom-nya!"

"Aaaaaa~!"

Dengan santainya, si 'Spiderman' hanya menekan tombol off di bom tersebut. "akhirnya" bom itu bisa di non-aktifkan.

Penumpang yang di sandera didalam Bus hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung melihat aksi pemuda asing yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka semua. mereka mengira dia ini Spiderman sungguhan. di saat yang sama polisi langsung datang menghampiri Bus tersebut, ketika mereka masuk kedalam, pemuda bertopeng Spiderman sudah menghilang.

Jauh dari TKP, pemuda itu bersembunyi di balik dinding. dia langsung pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di suatu tempat_

Malam semakin larut. bulan menyinari gelapnya malam hari ini bersamaan dengan jutaan bintang yang menemaninya. pemuda bertopeng Spiderman mendatangi sebuah gedung tinggi yang berbentuk 'W'. Gedung yang paling tinggi di antara gedung-gedung lainnya, dan tentu berbeda sendiri karena gedung tersebut berbentuk sebuah huruf.

Dua petugas berjas hitam menahan langkahnya sebelum dia masuk kedalam.

"Tunjukkan identitasmu dulu" ucap dia.

si 'Spiderman' langsung menunjukkan kartu identitas beserta selembar surat.

"oh? baiklah.. kau boleh masuk"

dia membungkukkan badannya. "terima kasih" ucapnya, dia berjalan

menuju ke ruangan medis. langkah kakinya berhenti begitu ia mendapati si bos WOOHP yang berusia 60-an sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. sebuah kompres di atas kepalanya dan juga suaranya yang terdengar serak.

"hei? kau sedang sakit ya?" tanya pria tersebut, dia melepas topeng Spiderman-nya.

"aah ya... maaf aku memanggilmu secara mendadak begini, kau tahu kejahatan tak pernah absen" ucapnya.

Pemuda tersebut menyeringai, dia tertawa ringan. "ayolah Jerry, aku siap dalam keadaan apapun" jawabnya. "kalau kau tidak memanggilku, mungkin Bis itu akan meledak dan merenggut nyawa penumpang didalamnya"

"aahh baiklah, terima kasih"

"sama-sama"

"Tapi... sebetulnya aku masih punya satu tugas ringan untukmu" kata Jerry.

"apa itu?"

"bisakah kau gantikan aku untuk sementara? posisiku sebagai ketua WOOHP?" tanya dia.

Pemuda itu berpikir dulu. "aku? ketua WOOHP? jangan bercanda Jerry, semua karyawan disini belum mengenalku dengan baik" kata dia.

"jangan khawatir, aku sudah menceritakan setengah tentang dirimu pada petugas disini. mereka tahu dirimu, dan... soal ketiga Spies itu, sebelumnya sudah kuceritakan padamu kan? tolong urusi mereka-A-Achoo!" Dia malah bersin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "baiklah. akan ku laksanakan tuan Lewis. tapi apa kau yakin mereka akan percaya padaku?"

"mereka akan percaya padamu" Jerry meyakinkannya. "sekarang pergilah ke ruangan utamaku. kau bisa melihat ketiga remaja itu dari layar monitor" tambahnya lagi.

"oh? baiklah"

Jerry tersenyum padanya. "terima kasih, tuan Uzumaki"

"panggil aku Naruto" jawab si pemuda bersurai pirang dengan safir birunya yang cerah seperti lautan. dan sekarang.. Naruto mengisi posisi Jerry Lewis sebagai ketua WOOHP.

* * *

Pagi hari kemudian

 _Jam 10:09 am._

Beach house - Beverly Hills, CA.

Sebuah tas sport warna merah dengan merk _NIKE_ dilempar ke sofa, dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet lembut, bersamaan dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "aaah! melelahkan!" ucap si gadis remaja yang memiliki surai pirang tersebut.

"ini masih pagi Clover, kenapa kau cepat sekali lelah?" tanya Sam.

Iris birunya Clover langsung melirik tajam ke temannya yang berambut merah dan otak-maniak itu. "ayolah! kita bertanding selama dua babak dan tak menghasilkan gol sedikitpun! menyebalkan bukan?" tanya dia dengan tampang cemberut.

Sam tertawa melihat tampang teman pirangnya ini kalau sedang cemberut. "kita sudah berusaha, Clover"

"andai saja Alex ada di pertandingan, pasti kita sudah menang dari tadi!"

"Alex masih di kelasnya, dia tidak bisa ikut bertanding karena mengikuti test sains di lab" ucap Sam, langsung duduk bersila di sebelah Clover.

"hei, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"apa?"

"ini sudah lewat tiga hari semenjak misi terakhir kita selesai, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Jerry tidak memanggil kita lagi ya?" tanya Clover.

"aah.. entahlah" Sam sendiri juga bingung. sudah tiga hari ini mereka tidak di panggil WOOHP untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi. dan Jerry juga tak menghubungi mereka sama sekali. tapi di dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur karena _Woohp-tunnel_ sedang tidak menghisap mereka lagi.

"tapi tak apa! karena Jerry tidak menghubungi kita, aku jadi punya banyak waktu untuk shopping dan berkencan, bukankah itu menarik?"

"Clover, itu hanya kemauanmu saja"

"kita harus menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin sebelum Jerry menarik kita kedalam lubang bak mandi dan meluncur ke gedung WOOHP" kata Clover.

"ku pikir kau benar, aku juga harus menyelesaikan pr ku sebelum Wooph memanggil" tambah Sam.

"hei kawan-kawan, bagaimana pertandingannya tadi?" tanya seseorang yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Clover dan Sam langsung menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Alex sudah pulang.

"ALEX!"

"fuh... kupikir test di lab sangat mengerikan, tapi aku dapat nilai A+!" ucap gadis berkulit Tan ini dengan bangganya langsung menunjukkan selembar kertas yang mendadak berkilau terang itu kehadapan Sam dan Clover.

"Woooaaaaaah!" Sam dan Clover berkedip kagum.

"kerja yang bagus, Alex" Sam memuji.

"yah. tapi itu hanya keberuntunganmu" Clover skeptis. "tadi hasilnya seri hingga babak dua. kami tak menghasilkan gol sedikitpun" tambahnya lagi.

"apa?" Alex berkedip heran.

"ya benar. sepertinya kami tak bisa tanpamu Alex" tambah Sam.

"aku mengambil koran yang tergeletak didepan rumah, kalian percaya kalau di LA ada Spiderman sungguhan?" tanya Alex.

"SPIDERMAN?"

"ya. Spiderman, maksudku.. lihat ini!" Alex langsung menunjukkan koran yang headlines nya berjudul _'Spiderman' hadir di LA menyelamatkan nyawa penumpang didalam Bis'_

"Hel-lo! aku tidak percaya Spiderman itu benar-benar ada, _duh_!" kata Clover.

Sam fokus memerhatikan sebuah foto yang tertera di koran yang ia baca. "tunggu, dia hanya mengenakan topeng Spiderman, tapi bajunya hitam"

"lihat, bahkan sepatunya saja ber-merk NIKE!" tambah Clover.

"kenapa kau malah membicarakan soal sepatunya?" tanya Alex.

"heh, tidak ada seorang jagoan yang datang tanpa mengenakan pakaian keren. Kau bisa lihat Superman kan? Rambutnya saja bergaya. _duh_!" jawabnya lagi.

disaat yang sama, sebuah tutup tong sampah terbuka sendiri. tiga pasang mata langsung menaruh perhatiannya ke benda tersebut. Tunggu dulu, kenapa ada tong sampah umum didalam rumah mereka?

"Hel-lo? aku tak ingat kita menaruh tong sampah didalam rumah ini?" tanya Clover.

"bukan aku yang menaruhnya!" Alex langsung menjawab.

"lalu siapa?"

"oh? kalian tahu itu artinya apa" Sam sudah menduga-duga. Tong tersebut langsung mengeluarkan hisapan cepat sampai menarik tubuh mereka bertiga masuk kedalam.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa-!" mereka bertiga meluncur kedalam WOOHPed tunnel dengan kecepatan secepat roller coster, berputar-putar dan akhirnya, mereka langsung mendarat di atas sofa lembut berwarna merah, tentunya dengan posisi kepala jatuh duluan ke bawah.

 _BRUAAGH!_

"ugghh..."

"Jerry! bisakah kau berhenti menghisap kami dimana pun kami berada?!" Clover langsung protes.

"akhirnya kau memanggil kami, Jerr"

"hei. selamat pagi para gadis. senang bertemu denganmu" ucapnya.

"APA?" mereka sampai berkedip heran. suaranya seperti bukan terdengar suara Jerry seperti biasanya.

"Jerry? ada apa dengan suaramu? kau sedang sakit?" tanya Clover.

"ah.. tidak kok. untuk sementara bos kalian tidak bisa menugaskan kalian bertiga hari ini" ucapnya sembari membalikkan kursinya ke depan menghadap lurus pandangannya ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Wooooaaaaaaahh...-" Sam, Clover dan Alex terpana begitu melihat pria bersurai kuning yang tampak keren dengan kemeja putih di balik Jas hitamnya yang mengkilau-kilau tersebut ada di hadapan mereka. Naruto melepas kacamatanya dan membiarkan safir birunya mencolok tajam menatap ke arah ketiga gadis itu.

"aku Jerry yang baru" sapa Naruto.

"uwaaaahh~~ dia... tampan!" Clover mulai terkagum-kagum. mendadak kedua matanya membentuk 'hati' dan nge- _fly_ melihat betapa kerennya Naruto. _hmm.. remaja-remaja ini cantik juga._ batinnya, melihat di antara mereka bertiga yang tampaknya memiliki keunikan tersendiri. yang berambut merah kelihatannya pintar, yang pirang kelihatannya fashionable dan yang berkulit tan itu kelihatannya agak kekanakan.

"hei lihat, dia berambut pirang, sama seperti dirimu!" tambah Alex.

"Hei! _btw_ , siapa namamu?" tanya Clover, langsung duduk di atas meja Naruto.

"eh? k-kau ini.." Naruto sedikit aneh dengan tingkah gadis yang memiliki surai pirang sama seperti dirinya. Clover menatap lembut safir biru milik Naruto.

"aku belum pernah melihat pria ter-keren seperti dirimu sebelumnya, kau berambut pirang tapi kelihatannya kau bukan berasal dari eropa, atau dari sini. apa etnis-mu?" tanya dia lagi.

Naruto hanya tertawa santai. "namaku Naruto Uzumaki. aku di rekrut oleh Jerry untuk bergabung dengan organisasi perlindungan manusia di dunia. aku berasal dari jepang dan sekarang aku tinggal disini untuk bekerja dengan Woohp"

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"ya. itu benar, sekarang duduk manis dan mari berkenalan" ucap Naruto.

"kau sangat tampan!" seru Clover. iris safir birunya tak henti menatap surai pirang Naruto yang sedang duduk di balik meja besar milik Jerry.

"dia berasal dari Jepang kan? tapi dia tidak seperti terlihat orang jepang" tambah Alex.

"entahlah. maksudku.. kalian lihat wajahnya? dia punya tiga cakar kucing di pipinya!" tambah Sam.

"hei, mungkin dia menggaris wajahnya sendiri"

"atau itu memang bekas cakaran kucing?"

"atau jangan-jangan.. itu adalah tatonya?"

Naruto tahu jelas kalau ketiga remaja ini sedang membisikkan dirinya. _uhh.. sepertinya ini akan lebih sulit._ batinnya bergumam. Jerry sudah pernah memberitahu tentang mereka sebelumnya kalau mereka bertiga ini akan sangat menyusahkan jika sedang bergosip. maklum lah, tipikal gadis jaman sekarang.

"baiklah, ini hari pertamaku mengisi posisi ketua Woohp hari ini. sebetulnya aku tak tega menghisap kalian lewat tong sampah, melihat kalian mendarat ke atas sofa saja.. kelihatannya sakit sekali"

"yah, kau seharusnya menyuruh kami kesini saat siang, bukan pagi" kata Alex.

"jadi.. tuan Uzumaki, apa kau hanya mengisi posisi Jerry untuk sementara?" tanya Sam.

"hanya sementara" jawab Naruto. "dan.. panggil aku Naruto. rasanya kalau memanggilku secara formal.. itu agak aneh. kalian tahu itu"

"baiklah Naruto, ada apa memanggil kami?" giliran Clover yang bertanya.

"tentu saja mengumpulkan kalian disini dan berkenalan lebih dekat. _by the way_ , semalam aku sempat menyelesaikan satu misi yang di berikan oleh Jerry. perampokan didalam Bus sangat mengerikan, mereka nyaris merenggut nyawa penumpang dengan memasang bom di dekat kemudi Bus" kata Naruto.

"Apa?" Sam, Clover dan Alex sampai bertatapan. penjelasan Naruto tadi rasanya familiar dengan koran yang mereka baca tadi.

Clover mulai menduga-duga. "apa? jadi.. maksudmu..."

"jangan-jangan kau orang yang menggunakan topeng Spiderman ini?" tanya Alex.

"ahahaha tentu saja. aku sengaja menggunakan topeng Spiderman, aku suka filmnya. aku ingin membuat semua orang percaya kalau Spiderman itu benar-benar ada" ucap Naruto.

"oooohhh..."

"kalian tidak perlu curiga tentang aku, jangan khawatir. Jerry mengenalku lebih baik" ucap Naruto lagi, menyengir lebar dan menunjukkan giginya yang tiba-tiba langsung kinclong. Clover makin jatuh cinta padanya.

"oh Naruto! aku senang kau bisa menjadi bos ku! jadi... apa kau akan memberi misi untuk kami?"

Naruto menggeleng "tidak ada misi, Clover. aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan kalian, itu saja. tapi.. jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, bertanyalah. aku akan menjawabnya"

"biarkan aku yang bertanya! apa kau sudah punya pacar!?" tanya Clover, langsung tunjuk tangan.

"Clover!" Sam dan Alex menyeru padanya.

"apa? tidak salah kan aku menanyakan pacarnya?"

Naruto mendadak sweatdrop begitu gadis pirang tersebut bertanya yang tidak-tidak. dia berdehem dan memperbaiki dasinya "eehm uh.. ya.. soal itu... TIDAK" ucapnya, tegas.

"kalau tidak, kau tahu kan itu artinya apa?" Clover langsung memberi kode pada Naruto dengan kedipan manisnya.

"aaah.. kau ini" _ugghh.. sepertinya gadis yang ini sangat genit. bagaimana menghadapinya ya?_ batinnya bergumam.

"aku menyukai tiga pasang garis di pipimu itu, apa kau menggarisnya sendiri? atau ini memang tanda lahir?" tanya Clover, langsung mencubit-cubit pipi Naruto.

"eurrghh.. ya.. i-ini sebetulnya.. tanda lahir" ucap Naruto.

"sungguh? bagaimana kau bisa memiliki yang seperti ini?"

"ah sudah, tidak perlu di bahas. lagipula apa pentingnya membicarakan garis di pipiku ini" kata Naruto.

"maaf maaf, tuan Uzumaki" kata Clover.

"ehm.. ya sudah, sebagai pembuka perkenalanku dengan kalian, aku akan memberi satu misi untuk kalian. semalam aku tidak sempat menyelesaikannya karena sibuk mengurus perampok di Bus, aku sengaja tak melaporkan misi sampingan ini pada Jerry karena aku belum mentuntaskannya"

"APA ITU?"

Naruto mulai memasang wajah serius. "ini penting, tapi kalian tidak memerlukan gadget untuk melindungi diri"

"apa!? tapi kita membutuhkannya, Naruto. kita tak bisa pergi tanpa gadget-gadget itu" kata Sam.

"ayolah Samartha, kau tidak perlu menggunakan peralatan gadget sama sekali" timpal Naruto.

"yang benar Samantha" Sam mengkoreksi.

"baiklah Samartha"

"Sam!"

"aah terserahlah. yang penting misi ini harus kalian laksanakan, kalian butuh dompet"

"DOMPET?" mereka bertiga mendadak heran.

"ya, apa isi dompet kalian penuh?" tanya Naruto.

"uangku tidak banyak disini, tapi aku punya kartu debit" jawab Clover.

"lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan dompet kami?" tanya Alex.

"ini sangat penting, Alex. sekali gagal melakukannya, semua akan berakhir sia-sia" ucap Naruto, suaranya mendadak dingin dan terdengar tajam. tampang wajahnya yang serius membuat ketiga gadis ini langsung terdiam.

mereka bertiga langsung berdiri, siap di berikan misi yang sulit dari Naruto.

"baiklah, dimana kami bisa menemukannya?" tanya Sam.

"mudah saja. kalian pergi ke suatu tempat, dimana barang-barang itu tersusun rapih di tiap rak. kalian ambil tiga benda berbentuk seperti kaleng, sembunyikan itu di ranjang, dan berikan pada orang yang bertugas memeriksa barang tersebut dan mengembalikannya lagi padamu, kemudian berikan isi dompet kalian padanya" kata Naruto.

"jadi.. dompet kita ini akan mengelabui si petugas yang kau maksud?" tanya Alex.

"hmm.. sepertinya ini sulit" Sam bergumam.

Clover sampai berpikir-pikir. "tunggu dulu! itu seperti kita sedang belanja di supermarket?"

"iya, itu maksudku. aku sedang menyuruh kalian ke supermarket membeli tiga kaleng ramen"

 _GUBBRRAAAGGHH_

Mereka bertiga langsung terjungkal kebelakang. sudah serius-serius, ternyata Naruto diam-diam menyuruh mereka bertiga membeli Ramen.

"AAARGGH! KAU INI! keterlaluan! bilang saja seperti itu kalau kau mau menyuruh kami ke supermarket!" Clover langsung meledak-ledak seperti bom atom, sedangkan Sam dan Alex memberi tatapan _'aku-akan-membunuh-mu'_ ke hadapan Naruto. dan sedangkan Naruto cuma cengegesan tak jelas.

"hehehe. maaf ya" Peace "ya sudah, pergi ke supermarket, beli ramen itu. aku sedang tak punya uang, jadi talangin aku saja ya. nanti uangnya aku ganti" kata Naruto.

"Haaaaaaaah..." akhirnya remaja tersebut hanya mengangguk lemas.

"oh ya! satu lagi!"

"hm?"

"Ramen yang ekstra jumbo ya. kalau ada yang gratis, beli saja enam kaleng!" tambah Naruto.

"hei! kami ini _spies_ tahu! kau bisa belanja sendiri ke supermarket tanpa menyuruh kami!" kata Clover.

"sudah sudah, pergi saja. nanti ku beri hadiah" Naruto langsung menekan tombol On. lantai yang mereka pijak tiba-tiba membuka lebar dan langsung jatuh.

"WAAAAAA~!"

"selamat bertugas, para gadis"

 _wow.. mereka sangat penurut sekali._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Gimana? kurang seru, kependekan, kecepetan alur atau kurang menarik? hmm .. ya sudahlah. #plakk maklum lah, author disini masih newbie . jadi typo, kata acak adul, gaje bertebaran dimana-mana deh. mohon kritik dan saran kalo menurut readers ada yang kurang ya.**

Sebetulnya ini masih Fic percobaan. kalo kalian tahu Totally spies, pasti paham betul siapa Sam, Clover sama Alex. tapi, bagi yang belum tahu, searching aja ya. kalau di chapter ini ada yang suka, aku lanjutin. tapi kalau kalo nggak suka, ya aku pahami, tapi bakal aku hapus fic percobaan ini.

 **AN** : untuk bikin fic begini, memaksa aku harus nonton semua episode Totally spies (yaa gak semua episode sih) biar aku lebih mengenal karakter mereka. kebetulan lagi kangen kartun jadul nih, heheheh, karena aku juga suka Naruto. jadi aku gabungin Totally spies dan Naruto, kayaknya bakal seru, gitu pikir aku. dan hasilnya gini deh. untuk 1-10 adalah chapter permulaan (sekaligus _pengembangan karakter)_ dan chapter selanjutnya baru ada _New Summary_

bagi yang belum ngerti istilah Woohp, sini aku jelasin sebelum lanjut ke chapter berikutnya :

- **WOOHP** : _World Organization of Human Protection_ (badan organisasi perlindungan manusia) di didirikan oleh Jerry Lewis, selaku ketua organisasi yang bertujuan melindungi seluruh manusia dari kejahatan-kejahatan yang merajalela. Jerry menggunakan tiga orang agen rahasia untuk diberi misi dan menuntaskan kasus kejahatan yang mereka hadapi.

 **-Woohped tunnel** : intinya, ini adalah terowongan menuju gedung Woohp. dimana pun Spies itu berada, whooped tunnel selalu menghisap mereka masuk ke terowongan. (contohnya : pas Clover, Alex sama Sam lagi buka loker sekolah, tiba-tiba langsung di hisap sama Woohped tunnel)

dan soal karakter-karakter nya :

 **-** Naruto disini kayak di Boruto the Movie, jadi ya.. udah dewasa. dan dia sedikit ku nistakan (contohnya : playboy)

-untuk temen-temennya Naruto, nggak aku munculin. kayak Sasuke, Sakura, dll. (mohon maaf ya..) soalnya di Fic ini fokus utamanya adalah Naruto dan ketiga spies itu.

-mungkin ada romance nya sedikit di chapter berikutnya, kemungkinan NaruClover

nah, untuk chapter berikutnya, nanti aku jelasin lebih dalam lagi ya. Terima kasih

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **And**

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 10:28 am

 _-Supermarket._

"Ramen, ramen dan ramen! Sepertinya Naruto memang pecinta ramen, tapi dia malah memanfaatkan isi dompet kita. aku menyesal tadi bilang punya kartu debit kehadapannya! Keterlaluan!"Clover menggerutu kesal sambil mendorong trolley-nya.

"tapi Clover, bukankah tadi kau mencintai dia?" tanya Alex.

"oh tentu saja, _duh_! Naruto itu tampan, atletis, kuat, lebih spesialnya lagi aku dan dia memiliki rambut pirang yang sama! _kyaaaa~~!"_ Clover mendadak nge- _fly_ kemana-mana begitu bentuk 'hati' berputar di atas kepalanya.

"Naruto adalah orang baru di Woohp, bukankah tadi dia bilang kalau Jerry merekrutnya?" tanya Sam.

"Jerry beruntung merekrut orang seperti Naruto! kalau begini caranya aku pasti akan bersemangat tiap kali ada misi"

"Yah, tapi satu hal yang kuharapkan dari Naruto adalah jangan sampai dia memanfaatkan isi dompet kita lagi" timpal Alex. mereka langsung tertawa.

Disaat ketiga gadis itu sedang berbelanja. ada seseorang yang iseng membuntuti mereka. dia sembunyi kesana-sembunyi kesini, mengendap-endap di balik susunan toples acar, langsung melata seperti ular ke kolong meja, sembunyi lagi di dekat trolley orang.

Dan akhirnya dia sembunyi di belakang maskot supermarket. dengan jahatnya, dia menarik si maskot supermarket dan langsung memukul-mukul orang yang ada didalamnya. akhirnya, dia berhasil mengenakan maskot 'bebek' tersebut untuk menyamar.

dia memasang sebuah gadget canggih berbentuk earphone ke kedua telinganya dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. dia tahu, tiga gadis ini adalah agen rahasia dari Woohp. _Well_ melihat tampang wajah mereka saja kelihatannya sudah terbiasa menghadapi kejahatan dan pembicaraan mereka ini akan jadi petunjuk baginya.

"ramen mana yang di maksud Naruto? yang ini atau yang paling besar?" tanya Alex.

"hmm.. tadi Naruto minta yang ekstra jumbo. yang itu saja" jawab Sam.

"Hel-lo! ini sudah ekstra jumbo semua dan harganya mahal-mahal" kata Clover. mereka bertiga langsung memeriksa isi dompet dan mendapati hanya membawa sedikit uang.

"eeeerrhh..." ketiganya miris melihat isi dompetnya yang nyaris kering.

"lain kali kalau Naruto menanyakan isi dompet kita, jangan beritahu dia ya.." kata Sam yang isi dompetnya hanya berupa 3 lembar uang.

"Clover! kau kan punya kartu, lebih baik kau saja yang bayar" timpal Alex.

"a-apa!? aku!? tidak bisa! kartu debit ku itu untuk shopping, bukan membeli makanan, _duh_!"

"ayolah Clover, hanya untuk ramen saja"

"kita patungan saja! aku tidak mau menggunakan kartu debitku! lagipula isinya juga sebentar lagi ha-"

 _BRUKKGGH!_

tiba-tiba susunan tisu toilet langsung menimpa mereka bertiga.

"Uggghh!?"

"Hei! siapa yang melakukan ini!?" seru Clover, langsung protes.

"ugghh.. eh?!" Sam melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di atas rak, dia mengenakan kostum maskot bebek dan langsung turun kebawah. kemudian si bebek tersebut kabur.

"hei! dia orangnya!" seru Sam, langsung menunjuk ke maskot supermarket itu.

"apa!? seekor bebek!?" tanya Alex, sampai di buat heran.

"kejar dia!"

Dia terus berlari menghindari kejaran dari mereka. ketiga gadis itu memang sangat cepat kalau soal kejar-mengejar. dia pun langsung belok ke kiri, lalu ke kanan dan nyaris menabrak orang-orang yang melewati dirinya. bahkan sampai menabrak trolley orang yang berisi sayuran dan telur.

dia semakin panik begitu ketiga _spies_ makin dekat untuk menangkap dirinya. bayangkan saja seekor bebek di kejar-kejar oleh tiga remaja tersebut, berlarian di antara rak-rak bahan makanan dan membuat kacau suasana.

"apa menurutmu lucu kalau kita menangkap seekor bebek di dalam supermarket?!" tanya Clover.

"dan lebih lucu lagi, bebek itu bisa berlari cepat tanpa berteriak 'kwek-kwek-kwek'!" tambah Alex, malah menirukan suara bebek.

"dia hanya menyamar! pasti orang itu mengintai kita!" seru Sam.

Sam, Clover dan Alex terus mengejarnya. mereka melihat si bebek tersebut seperti merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. dengan gesitnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan langsung menarik pelatuknya ke arah mereka. keluarlah sebuah jaring sintetis.

"AWAS!"

mereka bertiga lompat menghindari jaring sintetis tersebut. sementara dia tetap berlari.

"uggh.. aku tak percaya kalau seekor bebek bisa menggunakan pistol seperti itu!" seru Clover, kakinya terus melangkah cepat untuk segera menangkap orang asing itu.

"selalu ada cara untuk menangkapnya" kata Sam, si otak-maniak ini mengambil beberapa telur dan langsung melemparnya ke si bebek.

" _waaaa_ -!?" Dia terkejut begitu sebuah telur melesat nyaris mengenai dirinya. tidak hanya telur. bahkan kaleng susu, sayuran, buah-buahan, dan seluruh bahan makanan supermarket juga di lempar untuk melumpuhkan dirinya. sampai papan diskon pun ikut di lempar pula.

"terus melempar kawan-kawan! Ha-!" kata Clover sekaligus melempar buah durian ke si bebek.

"ugh!?" untungnya si bebek bisa menghindari buah durian yang kulitnya tajam-tajam itu. dia tidak tahu harus berlari kemana karena kejaran mereka cepat sekali.

" _fuh, nyaris saja-"_ PLAK!

Papan diskon 50% melayang kena kepala si bebek.

"Yeah! Kena!" seru Sam.

"yang ini akan melumpuhkannya!" Alex langsung mendorong sebuah trolley sekuat mungkin hingga Keranjang beroda itu melesat cepat sampai menabrak si bebek dari belakang.

"AAaaaaaa~!?"

si bebek sampai terjungkal kedalam trolley. keranjang beroda yang membawanya tidak bisa di kendalikan sampai-sampai ia menabrak susunan kotak sereal yang ada didepannya...

 _BRUAAGGH!_

"Haaaaa~~!" Sam, Clover dan Alex langsung lompat dan menangkap si bebek tersebut di antara kotak-kotak sereal. akhirnya, tangan mereka berhasil memegang kostum yang sedang 'dia' kenakan.

"akhirnya! kau tertangkap juga, bebek!" kata Clover.

Sam langsung membuka kostum maskot tersebut, seketika mereka terkejut bukan main.

"APA!?"

Tidak ada orang didalamnya! yang memakai kostum ini menghilang, bahkan dalam sekejap mata. padahal tadi si bebek ini berlari dan terjebak di trolley, kemudian menabrak susunan kotak sereal tepat di depan mata mereka.

"tidak mungkin!? bagaimana dia bisa lenyap begitu saja!?" Alex tak percaya, dia melempar-lempar kotak sereal sambil terus mencari pelakunya.

"sial! kita kalah oleh seekor bebek, aku yakin dia punya gadget canggih untuk menghilangkan diri" tambah Clover.

Sam melihat ada sebuah gadget earphone di dalam kepala kostum tersebut, dia langsung mengambilnya dan memerhatikannya dengan sesksama. "dia meninggalkan gadget-nya sendiri, ini bisa jadi petunjuk" ucapnya.

"hei, lihat ini" Alex mengambil satu benda berbentuk seperti bintang. "dia juga meninggalkan benda yang ini. tapi.. ini namanya apa ya?"

"itu shuriken" jawab Clover.

"Shuriken dan Earphone, kita harus melaporkan ini pada Naruto" timpal Sam. disaat yang sama, manager supermarket sudah berdehem di belakang mereka.

"EHEM!"

"upss..."

"dasar anak muda, sudah melempar semua bahan makanan disini dan sekarang kalian menabrak kotak sereal"

"oh tidak" Sam, Clover dan Alex cuma bisa diam melihat seisi supermarket sudah berantakan.

* * *

 _Kembali ke Woohp_

"Yosh! ittadakimash!" Naruto menepukkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat kemerdekaan dan langsung menyantap makanan favoritnya.

"nah, kau sudah puas kan?" tanya Alex.

"terima kasih! misi kalian sukses!" kata Naruto, memberi applause jempol untuk mereka bertiga.

"yah! kami harus membayar dua kali! membersihkan supermarket dan sekalian membayar ramen mu itu" tambah Clover, menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke dadanya.

 _slrruuup~_ Naruto tetap menikmati ramennya, mengabaikan keluhan mereka tadi di supermarket.

 _Naruto kalo lagi makan ramen gantengnya makin kelihatan ya...,_ Clover bergumam di batinnya. lagi-lagi dia jadi _Tsundere._

Naruto jeda dulu makan ramennya. "maaf membuat kalian repot di supermarket tadi. kalian mau tahu selama kalian pergi kesana? aku mendapati ada seekor babi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan ini" kata Naruto.

Seekor babi lompat ke atas meja dan mulai mengendus-endus ramennya Naruto.

"Oinky!" Alex menyeru, ternyata babi itu hewan peliharaannya Alex.

"oh? jadi.. ini peliharaanmu, Alex?" tanya Naruto sampai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. babi tersebut langsung menghampiri Alex dan bermanja-manja di antara kaki si _spies_ termuda ini.

"tentu saja, aku menemukan Oinky di Groove waktu pertama kali SMA" ucapnya.

Naruto langsung berdehem "kau tahu peraturan disini, Alex. membawa seekor binatang ke gedung Woohp itu dilarang"

"Oinky itu bukan binatang, tapi dia hewan"

"erh!? Itu sama saja!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto, tadi kami mengejar maskot supermarket, dia menimpa kami dengan tisu toilet dan nyaris merangkap kami dengan jaring sintetis. Tapi akhirnya dia berhasil kabur juga" kata Sam, si otak-maniak ini langsung menaruh sebuah earphone gadget dan juga satu shuriken.

Naruto sampai mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali melihat gadget ini. "apa? ini kan..."

"orang itu seperti mengincar sesuatu dari kami. tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang ia incar" tambahnya lagi.

Naruto memerhatikan benda ini, shurikennya berbeda dari shuriken yang biasanya. yang ini bisa di lepas pasang dan ada tombolnya.

"ini shuriken gadget. seharusnya benda ini tidak bisa di miliki secara umum" ucap Naruto.

"yah, tapi sayang sekali. dia tidak meninggalkan pistol jaringnya"

"ada insial 'AW' di shuriken ini. Misi berikutnya nanti kita akan mencari tahu siapa AW" Naruto menjelaskan.

"kita bisa mencarinya sekarang!" ucap Alex.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "tidak Alex, untuk sekarang kita tak mencarinya dulu, kita harus tunggu sampai besok untuk memastikan kalian tidak di ganggu lagi oleh mereka, aku paham dengan masalah tadi di supermarket, kurasa ada seseorang yang ingin mengincar sesuatu dariku" ucapnya.

Keheningan langsung melanda ruangan utama ini. Sam, Clover dan Alex terdiam.

"memangnya.. siapa yang sedang mengincarmu, Naruto?" tanya Sam.

"tidak kok, sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati jika sedang berpergian. orang tadi yang mengenakan kostum bebek bisa saja merencanakan sesuatu untuk menangkap kalian" ucapnya.

"jangan khawatir Naruto, kami tidak akan pergi kemana-mana selain shopping, sekolah, dan juga di _beach house_ " ucap Clover.

"lagipula kau akan tetap aman disini, Naruto. Woohp punya petugas-petugas ahli untuk menjaga keamanan gedung ini" tambah Alex.

"aku tahu. tapi masalahnya, ini soal kalian. Mungkin kalian harus melatih kepekaan agar selalu waspada, tapi aku percaya pada kalian bahwa _spies_ woohp tidak akan mudah di kalahkan begitu saja" kata Naruto, iris birunya memandangi ramen yang masih setengah ia makan.

"aku ingin tanya, memangnya umur kalian berapa?"

"kami 16"

"16?" Naruto terkejut didalam hatinya. _Ya tuhan! gadis-gadis labil di usia segini sudah jadi spies?!_ ketiga gadis ini terlalu muda untuk menjadiagen rahasia. tapi Jerry mengatakan kalau _Spy Gene_ mereka jauh di atas rata-rata daripada agen rahasia woohp yang terdahulu.

"wah? hebat sekali. menjadi _spies_ di usia muda itu tidak mudah. ya sudah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang. terima kasih ramennya" kata Naruto. "oh ya! aku hampir saja lupa, ini hadiahnya untuk kalian!"

"Apa itu?"

"Ta-daa! kunci mobil!" ucap Naruto sembari menunjukkan sebuah kunci mobil ber-merk _'TITAN'._ merk mobil termahal didunia dan terkenal karena kecanggihannya. pasang mata mereka langsung berbinar terang seperti bintang di langit begitu Naruto memberikan sebuah mobil.

"Woooaaaaaaahh!"

"Selamat menikmati mobilku, kalian boleh pinjam sesuka hati. asal kau tahu saja, mobil itu super canggih dari merk Titan lainnya. bagian belakangnya terbuka, joknya bisa untuk tiga orang, anti peluru dan juga orang-orang pasti bakal terkejut melihat mobil yang kalian kemudikan ini berjalan di tengah kota" kata Naruto.

"waaah! terima kasih Naruto! kau baik sekali!"

"iya dong!" Naruto langsung nyengir.

"baiklah! kalau begitu aku yang mengemudikan mobilnya!" kata Clover.

"bagus, sekarang pergilah dan biarkan aku menikmati ramen ini" Naruto menekan tombol Woohped, lagi-lagi lantai yang mereka pijak terbuka lebar dan membuat mereka terjatuh.

"WaaaaaAaAaa~!"

"untung saja Jerry menyiapkan _tunnel_ khusus untuk mereka. hehehe" Naruto terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

* * *

 _Di gedung parkiran Woohp._

"yang mana mobilnya? apa Naruto memakirkannya disini?" tanya Sam.

"cari saja, _duh!_ aku yakin mobilnya pasti paling mewah dan beda sendiri disini" timpal Clover yang sudah keburu bahagia karena akan mengemudikan mobil paling mewah didunia tersebut.

"kau yakin? sepertinya Naruto tidak memakirkannya disini" ucap si surai merah ini.

"kalau bukan disini, lalu dimana?"

"tadi dia bilangnya mobilnya itu di bagian belakang 'terbuka'. kalian mengerti maksudnya apa?" tanya Sam lagi.

"eh, kawan-kawan!"

"ada apa Alex?"

"apa yang itu mobilnya?" tanya Alex, tampangnya mendadak kaku begitu ia menunjuk ke sebuah mobil bak terbuk yang kelihatan kotor, kumal dan bajanya ada yang berkarat ditambah plat nya ' _TITAN_ ' seperti dibuat dari tulisan tangan. mobil itu mirip seperti mobil angkut barang.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

"hahaha!" Naruto tertawa licik.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Huaaaaahh~~ sulit juga bikin adegan aksi!**

 **AN** : soal usia gak tahu pasti sih. Disitus-nya menyebutkan usia mereka itu 14-22, tapi jelas kalo di antara bertiga itu :

-Sam paling tua

-Clover tertua kedua

-Alex paling muda

aku ngarang usia Naruto disini adalah 30 tahun **#** Authortukangngarang.

Oh ya! satu lagi, pakaian Naruto dan semua petugas Woohp mirip kayak di _'Men in Black'_ Coba bayangin Naruto pake jas hitam? Keren kan!

Oke, jika ingin lanjut katakan 'LANJUT' terima kasih sudah membaca guys!

 **Mind to Review?**

* * *

 **balasan review chapter 1 :**

 **-Rei01 =** Oke bro! Nih lanjut :D thanks for the review guys!

 **-Naruto bakadobe =** halo, salam kenal juga. Makasih udah review yaa :D Nah, soal pairing, aku masangin Naruto sama mereka bertiga kok, tapi sebagai teman. Menurut aku malah lebih baik NaruClover, soalnya mereka tuh cocok bgt. Klo NaruXSam hanya sebatas deket aja. Soal lemon? Waduh.. Author gak begitu pandai bikin lemon nih. Hehehe.. andai disini ada lemon, ntr takutnya mereka malah jadi OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

And

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

Sore Hari

Jam 17:20 pm.

\- Disuatu tempat yang _random_

Angin di sertai hembusan butiran salju di suatu tempat yang asing, dia lari kedalam sebuah Goa yang terletak di kaki pegunungan bersalju, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal lelah setelah ketiga _spies_ yang tadi nyaris menangkapnya. untung mesin yang melingkar di lengannya ini membantu menghilangkan dirinya. jika tidak, mungkin misi rahasianya akan hancur.

"akhirnya kau kembali, Lok" ucap suara seseorang, dia duduk di sisi gelap ruangan.

"iya, setelah aku berhadapan dengan anak-anak labil itu, cih!" umpatnya, kesal. si pemuda berambut coklat terang ini langsung melepas topengnya, mengipas-ngipas dirinya setelah gerah memakai maskot bebek tadi.

"kau kelelahan karena main kejar-kejaran dengan para bocah?"

"tidak.. maksudku.. mereka masih remaja" ucap Lok. Masih menyeka keringatnya.

"apa yang kau dapat dari mereka?"

Lok langsung menaruh catatan di atas meja bosnya. "pembicaraan mereka mengenai bos baru di Woohp"

"hmm..." dia membaca tiap kalimat yang sudah tertulis di catatan tersebut. "kita langsung menyusun rencana. apapun yang terjadi, tujuan kita untuk menguasai dunia ini harus tercapai. Tapi pertama-tama, aku ingin menghabisi orang itu yang sudah menghancurkan setengah rencana awalku"

"yah, tapi masalahnya.. dia ada di organisasi itu! Dan tiga gadis itu.. mereka peka sekali!"

"peka?"

"ya! kalau kau melihat kejadiannya secara langsung, kau akan tahu siapa mereka" tambahnya lagi.

"heh, singkirkan anak-anak itu dulu, baru kita menangkap bos-nya. aku tidak terima perbuatannya atas apa yang telah dia lakukan pada anak buah kita waktu itu" ucapnya, nadanya mulai meninggi karena emosi.

Lok sampai heran "apa? kau yakin?"

"biar ku jelaskan, ini dia rencanaku" ucapnya, dia langsung membanting satu kertas bertuliskan 'Wanted' tertera gambar wajah Naruto.

* * *

Jam 17:39 pm.

 _Beverly Hills_

 _\- menuju Beach house_

"kita tertipu lagi, dua kali!" Clover berdecak kesal, dia menyesal karena dia-lah yang mengemudikan mobil jelek ini.

"apa kita perlu deteksi pembaca pikiran?" tanya Alex.

"untuk apa? sudah dua kali, Alex. lain kali kita tidak boleh tertipu dengan kalimatnya lagi, hehh..." Sam menimpali, menopang pipi kanannya dengan lengannya di dekat jendela mobil.

"Hel-lo! orang-orang melihat kita mengemudikan mobil butut ini di tengah jalan, itu sangat memalukan, _duh_!" ucap Clover.

"Clover, kau yang paling bersemangat mengemudikan mobil ini" sambung Alex, terkekeh. Oinky pun ikut berbicara.

" _Oink!_ _oink!_ "

"kupikir Oinky setuju dengan kalimatku tadi"

"oh ya? bahkan kau tak bisa membedakan antara binatang dan hewan, _duh_!"

si gadis pirang ini membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri, langsung memakirkannya kedalam garasi _beach house_. mereka pun turun, keluar dari mobil. Clover sampai meregangkan kedua tanganya ke atas. "baiklah.. waktunya bersantai. Naruto tidak akan memberi misi lagi kan untuk kita?"

"tidak. ini sudah malam, Woohp tidak akan menghisap kita lewat Tunnel saat malam hari" jawab Sam.

Mereka melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Malam hari adalah waktunya bersantai. mereka akan sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Clover ingin segera mengecat kuku jari kakinya, sementara Alex harus memberi makan Oinky dan Sam ingin membaca buku.

" _paint-nails_! aku datang~!" Clover lari ke sofa dan menyabet paint-nail yang terletak di laci.

tiba-tiba, _Compowder_ milik Sam pun berbunyi.

"eh?" dia membuka layar Compowder, ternyata Naruto memanggilnya.

"Naruto! ada apa?" tanya Sam. Alex dan Clover langsung menoleh ke arah Sam dan ikut melihat ke layar compowder.

"Sam, Clover, Alex? kalian disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya Naruto, kami disini" jawab Alex.

"HEI! terima kasih atas mobil canggihmu itu! sudah menipu dua kali, sekarang kau mau apa lagi, hah!?" Clover langsung protes besar. empat persimpangan sudah tercetak di jidatnya.

"hehehe, maaf ya soal mobilnya" _clink!_ Naruto nyengir, giginya kembali kinclong.

" _kyaaaa~_ Naruto!" lagi-lagi Clover terpana.

"tapi..." Naruto langsung berdehem. "ini serius, di Manhattan ada sekelompok Ninja yang sedang berusaha kabur membawa hasil curian dari Bank. kalian harus segera kesana untuk menghentikan mereka"

"APA!?"

"aku takkan menghisap kalian lewat Woohped, kalian langsung saja kesana"

"tunggu dulu! kami baru saja sampai kerumah!" ucap Clover.

"tidak ada waktu. aku serius, keadaan disana sedang darurat"

"baiklah!" Sam dan Alex mengangguk cepat. "tapi Naruto, kami membutuhkan gadget nya untuk pergi kesana" tambahnya lagi.

"Oh iya, sekarang coba kalian lihat ke atas" kata Naruto.

Mereka bertiga bersama-sama mendongakkan kepala-nya ke atas.

 _ **BRAAKKGH!**_

"nah, itu gadgetnya" kata Naruto.

"Ugghhh... terima ... kasih..." sekumpulan gadget berat sudah menimpa tubuh mereka.

"jika keadaan makin memburuk, aku akan melindungi kalian dari belakang. selamat bertugas para gadis" Naruto mengakhiri panggilannya dan mematikan layar Compowder.

* * *

Jam 19:02 pm.

- _Manhattan, NY City  
_

Tiga remaja ini terbang dengan Jetpack mereka. Sam mengenakan _catsuit_ hijau, Clover _catsuit_ merah dan Alex dengan _catsuit_ kuning emas. mereka bertiga terus terbang, sedang mencari-cari dimana sekelompok Ninja itu kabur.

"apa kalian menemukannya?" tanya Alex.

"belum! kupikir mereka punya jurus bersembunyi!" seru Clover.

"jangan khawatir, _Vision google_ bisa mencari mereka" Sam memasang kacamata Visionnya, mulai mendeteksi dimana mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Sam menemukan tujuh titik di sebelah timur, ternyata itu mereka. Ninja-ninja tersebut sedang loncat di atas atap apertemen.

"itu dia! ayo kesana!" serunya. bersama-sama mereka bertiga meluncur kebawah dan segera melumpuhkan ninja tersebut.

Sementara di pihak Ninja, mereka masih berusaha kabur dari kejaran helikopter polisi, tapi mereka tak tahu kalau ketiga spies sedang mengejar mereka dari belakang.

"Haaaaaaa~!"

 _ **BRRUAAAAGGH!**_

Sam, Clover dan Alex bersama-sama menabrak mereka dari belakang. ninja itu langsung terjatuh.

"hei, kalian takkan bisa kemana-mana, ninja!" seru Clover.

"hati-hati, mereka membawa senjata" Sam mengingatkan.

Tujuh ninja yang tadi di tabrak oleh mereka bertiga pun langsung bangkit. mereka terkejut karena berhadapan dengan anak muda mengenakan catsuit yang familiar. _mereka dari Woohp._

"habisi mereka!"

"Ya!"

Sam, Clover dan Alex berhadapan dengan Tujuh ninja. tiga lawan tujuh!

"ayo kawan-kawan, ini dia!" Sam langsung melompat ke depan dan menendang empat wajah si ninja-ninja itu.

"uwaaaa!"

Sam memutarkan badannya hingga kakinya kembali menendang ke wajah si ninja, lalu mengambil pistol jaring di tasnya dan langsung menembaknya ke salah satu di antara mereka.

"akhirnya, kena juga" gumam si gadis bermata emerald hijau ini. kemudian, ada ninja lain yang hendak memukul dia dengan tongkat, dengan reflek Sam menangkap tongkat yang si ninja pegang dan melemparnya bersamaan dengan Ninja tersebut jauh-jauh.

"Aaaaa~!"

belum sempat Sam menoleh kebelakang, satu Ninja langsung mendorongnya dari belakang dan meniban tubuh Sam.

"uggh!"

Di lain sisi, Clover dan Alex berhadapan dengan dua ninja.

"ayo Alex, kita terbiasa dengan hal ini. kau siap?" tanya Clover, mulai mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"tentu saja!" ucap Alex.

Dua ninja itu lari berhadapan dengan mereka. Clover dan Alex langsung men-tackle pasang kaki mereka sampai terjatuh.

 _BRUUGGH!_

"Yeaah!" keduanya langsung tos.

dua ninja yang di tackle tadi tidak menyerah. mereka berdiri lagi dan mulai melempar sebuah benda yang bentuknya mirip seperti bintang.

"hanya senjata itu? sudah biasa!" Clover meremehkan.

Tiba-tiba benda berbentuk bintang itu langsung memecah jadi banyak. Clover dan Alex panik.

"AAAAAAAAA~!"

Dua _spies_ yang kadang ceroboh ini sampai terpojok ke sisi tembok. benda berbentuk bintang itu satu persatu menancap di lantai kemudian merembes nyaris mengenai tubuh mereka hingga mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya.

"aaa-! nyaris saja!" Alex sudah gemetar duluan.

"sekali tertancap, kau akan kehilangan 12% darahmu" kata Clover.

"aku takkan menyerah begitu saja" Alex mengambil _Hairdryer_ -nya dan langsung menekan tombol On, membuat kedua ninja tersebut sampai melayang-layang ke atas.

"kerja bagus, Alex!"

"aaaaa~!" Sam berteriak karena satu ninja masih menahan pergerakannya.

"Sam!" Alex dan Clover berlari menyelamatkan teman se-tim nya. Clover pun melompat, meluruskan kedua kakinya kedepan dan langsung mendorong ninja yang meniban tubuh Sam.

"kau baik-baik saja, Sammy!?" tanya Alex.

"ughh.. terima kasih" jawab Sam.

Ninja-ninja yang sempat mereka lumpuhkan kembali bangkit. kali ini mereka bertujuh bergabung dan siap melawan tiga spies muda dari woohp ini.

"Hyaaaa~!" serempak mereka melempar semua shuriken, melesat cepat untuk menyerang spies. tiga remaja ini melompat, menghindari senjata tajam milik tujuh ninja tersebut.

"haaaaa~!" mereka bertiga bersama-sama meluruskan satu kaki kedepan dan menendang mereka.

Sam berhadapan dengan tiga ninja. satu ninja memakai nunchaku dan melayangkannya ke spies bersurai merah itu, dengan gesit Sam langsung menunduk kebawah, melesatkan satu kakinya ke atas atau tepatnya menendang wajah si ninja. dua ninja lainnya menyerang dia dengan tongkat, kedua tangan Sam meraup kerah baju mereka berdua dan melemparnya sampai membentur dinding.

di sisi Clover, dia langsung mengambil tongkat di sebelah dan mulai memutar-mutarkannya. dua ninja bersama-sama menyerangnya.

"rasakan ini!" Clover menyodokkan tongkatnya ke perut si ninja, kemudian mengangkatnya bersamaan dengan ninja yang menyangkut di ujung tongkat dan langsung melemparnya jauh-jauh. kemudian, Clover kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya ke samping menyerang ninja yang nyaris menghajarnya.

Sementara di sisi Alex. dia masih berlari menghindari serangan shuriken dari dua ninja yang berusaha menghabisinya. Alex mengambil gadget andalannya dan mulai menarik pelatuk pistol ke lantai, keluar cairan licin hingga membuat kedua ninja yang mengejarnya terpeleset.

"hahaha! perkenalkan gadget terbaru dari woohp, pelicin handbody!" seru Alex dengan bangganya.

tujuh ninja yang sempat ambruk bangkit kembali. mereka loncat ke atas papan baliho dan berdiri berdampingan. Sam, Clover dan Alex berkumpul lagi, siap menyerang mereka.

Mereka bertujuh serempak membuka setengah topeng mereka, langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya bersamaan dan mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" tanya Alex.

"entahlah, tapi yang pasti mereka belum menyerah juga!" jawab Clover.

 **BLAAASSSST!**

Semburan api berkobar besar, membuat tiga pasang mata si remaja ini melebar.

"AAAAAAAAA~!"

Tiga _spies_ langsung lompat menghindar.

"mustahil! Apa mereka keturunan seekor naga!?" tanya Clover, tak percaya.

"aku pikir mereka bukan ninja biasa!" sambung Alex.

Tiba-tiba ada empat ninja yang muncul mendadak dari belakang mereka bertiga. mereka kembali menyembur api, membuat tiga _spies_ ini nyaris kewalahan dan harus menghindar lagi.

"berhati-hatilah! kita tak punya gadget khusus untuk menghentikan semburan api mereka!" kata Alex.

"yah, kita takkan bisa menangkap mereka kalau begini" Sam menimpali, seketika ia kembali melihat semburan api yang meluncur cepat menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Awas!"

ketiga _spies_ terus menghindar dan menghindar, semburan api dari mereka sangat panas dan nyaris mengenai tubuh mereka. Hingga tiga remaja ini kembali berpijak di lantai dalam keadaan nafas tersengal-sengal

"hahh.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Clover, nafasnya yang tersengal paling berat dari dua temannya.

belum sempat mereka beranjak untuk menghindar, kobaran api makin membesar dan melesat cepat menuju tiga spies tersebut. Sam, Clover dan Alex merapatkan pasang mata mereka, pasrah membiarkan api itu membakar mereka.

Di saat yang sama...

Api tiba-tiba menghilang begitu sebuah angin besar membelah api tersebut. Sam, Clover dan Alex bingung apa yang terjadi, ketika mereka membuka matanya...

"kalian baik-baik saja?"

"NARUTO!?"

Naruto muncul, berdiri di depan hanya berjarak beberapa meter membelakangi tiga _spies_ -nya. Kedua matanya langsung menatap tajam-tajam ke arah tujuh ninja tersebut.

"d-dia kan!?" salah satu di antara mereka terkejut begitu Naruto sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

"orang itu yang sedang di cari oleh bos!" ucap salah satu di antara mereka.

Naruto tetap diam, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dekat ke dada. menatap mereka dengan sorot matanya yang mengerikan dan dingin. Sementara tujuh ninja itu diam melihat Naruto, tiba-tiba tujuh _Bunshin_ milik Naruto muncul dari belakang dan langsung menangkap para ninja itu. _Bunshin_ Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh tujuh ninja tersebut ke bawah, salah satu bunshin-nya melempar sesuatu ke Naruto. kemudian mereka pun menghilang.

"untung saja aku cepat sampai kesini, api itu bisa menghanguskan kalian" kata Naruto. Sam, Clover dan Alex cuma kaku melihat kejadian barusan.

"t-tapi.. bagaimana kau bisa disini? maksudku.. tadi kau ada.." Alex sampai tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"nanti ku jelaskan setelah kita kembali ke Woohp. Tadi aku kesini naik helikopter, untungnya petugas Woohp bergerak cepat. Jika tidak, mungkin Kalian pasti sudah mati dari tadi" kata Naruto.

* * *

 _Gedung Woohp_

Jam 20:01 pm.

Naruto memerhatikan sobekan baju ninja yang di robek bunshin-nya tadi. tanda AW tertera disitu. "sudah kuduga, ternyata ini memang mereka. AW mulai membawa masalah"

"kalau kau tidak datang tadi, mungkin rambut dan wajahku akan habis terbakar" ucap Clover.

"hm, musuh yang kalian hadapi tadi adalah ninja-ninja yang terlatih, mereka mengandalkan gadget untuk melindungi diri atau melawan"

"maksudmu.. mereka itu ninja modern? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Alex.

"Sulit di jelaskan, nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri" jawab Naruto. "misi kalian belum selesai, kita harus mencari dimana markas AW ini berada. jika kita sudah menemukan markasnya, disitulah kita bisa menangkap bos mereka"

"kita masih bisa mencarinya kesana, Naruto" kata Sam.

"yah! Kita cari markasnya sekarang juga dan pergi kesana!" Alex menambahkan.

"tidak. kalian tidak boleh memaksakan diri untuk pergi mencari markas AW" tambah Naruto. "lagipula ini sudah malam. Tidak baik untuk kalian pergi-pergian, apalagi kalian masih gadis. sekarang pulang dan istirahat, biar aku yang nanti menyusun rencananya"

"lalu, Kau tadi datang naik helikopter dan langsung menghilangkan apinya? Bagaimana caranya?" Sam bertanya lagi.

"aaah nanti kau juga tahu, Sam. Yang penting kalian pulang saja dulu"

"baiklah Naruto"

"Jadi Naruto! Apa malam ini kita bisa bermain sebentar? Contohnya.. seperti makan malam gitu? Atau mengobrol sebentar di atap gedung sambil menatap bintang di langit?" Clover memberi kode pada Naruto dengan jurus kedipan manisnya.

"oh? Ahahahahaha!" pipi Naruto jadi memerah, tertawa terbahak-bahak. "TIDAK" ucapnya, langsung dingin. Clover pun diam.

"bagus, sekarang pergilah" Naruto menekan tombol Woohped lagi.

"waaaaaaaa-!" kali ini ketiga remaja itu terhisap tunnel di atas, bukan langsung terjatuh di Tunnel bawah.

 _hmm.. kupikir mereka butuh sedikit 'tekanan'_ Naruto bergumam.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Dan misi yang sesungguhnya di mulai!**

 **AN** : sempet kesulitan bikin chapter 3 hingga beberapa hari baru jadi, author juga mangkas beberapa kalimatnya supaya gampang di baca dan nggak bikin jenuh.

Peran Naruto dari chapter 1 sampai chapter sekarang ini masih menjadi bos. Begitu juga untuk chapter berikut. jadi aksinya belum banyak. yah.. bukan berarti Fic ini lebih dominan ke Totally Spies, skrg sedang menyesuaikan jalan cerita, nanti kujamin aksi Naruto bakal lebih banyak nanti.

 **Mind to Review?**

* * *

 **Balasan utk chapter 2 :**

 **Thanks to Rei01, fans, hyuga ara, uzunami fuujin, mualbab, trihexa yg sudah review, dan fic ini terus berlanjut smpai ending.**

 **Inui Takumi :** Bijuu dan kekuatan Shinobi? Jawabannya masih rahasia. soalnya ini baru chapter awal. Hehehe, ikuti saja alur ceritanya ya kawan, nanti terjawab kok.

 **Naruto bakadobe :** oh yg saudara kembarnya Jerry. si Terry? dia tidak author munculkan dalam fic ini. Tpi utk chapter ini si musuh masih menyembunyikan diri. Dan soal anak NaruClover di masa depan? Waaah author nggak memikirkan sampai ke situ xD Tpi lihat aja deh nanti, oke?


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

And

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi Hari

Jam 07:01 am.

 _-Beach House_

Ketiganya masih tidur pulas di kamar masing-masing, mereka kelelahan karena misi yang semalam. Clover tidur sambil memeluk tas model terbaru kesayangannya, Alex tidur memeluk Ollie (boneka kura-kura kesayangannya) dan Sam tidur dengan posisi biasa.

Saat sedang asik tidur, tiba-tiba _Water Sprinkle_ yang terpasang di langit-langit kamar menyala. seketika air langsung menghujani tubuh mereka.

"HAH~!" serempak semuanya terbangun kaget.

Clover beranjak dari kasurnya dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. "ya Tuhan! ada apa ini, _duh_!?" serunya.

"apa ada kebakaran disini!?" Sam keluar dari kamar, rambut merahnya sudah basah total.

Sementara dari dalam kamar Alex, pintu langsung terbuka bersamaan dengan gelombang air yang membawa hanyut tubuh Alex keluar, sampai menabrak kedua temannya.

"WAAAAAA-!?"

air merembes membawa tubuh tiga remaja ini sampai ke ruang utama. semua benar-benar basah kuyup.

"ughhh..."

"Keterlaluan! siapa yang iseng melakukan ini pada kita, hah!?" Clover sudah emosi duluan.

"aku pikir ini hari mandi bersama..." ucap Alex.

"tidak ada asap disini, apa yang terjadi dengan water sprinkle-nya?" Sam dibuat heran dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Di saat yang sama, Layar LCD menyala sendiri. munculah Naruto disitu.

"Ohayou, minna-san! bagaimana tidur nyenyak kalian?" sapa Naruto.

"NARUTO!?"

"maaf aku mendadak membangunkan kalian. tadinya aku mau menekan tombol alarm, tapi aku salah pencet, tahu-tahu yang keluar malah _water sprinkle_. sepertinya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, kalau mau membangunkan kami, bukan seperti ini caranya" sahut Sam.

"hehehe.. maaf deh" peace "aku cuma memastikan kalian sering bangun pagi. ingat, seorang _spies_ tidak boleh ada yang malas" ucap Naruto.

"apa menurutmu kami ini malas?" tanya Clover, tampang cemberutnya membuat Naruto ingin tertawa.

"ah tidak kok! aku yakin kalian bertiga adalah gadis yang rajin. sebetulnya aku cuma iseng dengan alat-alat di mejaku ini. sepertinya Jerry sengaja memodifikasi rumah kalian agar selalu terhubung dengan gedung Woohp" kata Naruto, memerhatikan mejanya yang penuh dengan keyboard tombol dan alat kendali.

"iseng katamu!?" seru mereka bertiga.

"ayolah, aku kan baru di Woohp. jadi aku harus belajar menggunakan semua fungsi tombol di meja ini" ucap Naruto, memasang tampang tak berdosa.

"baiklah, ada apa membangunkan kami?" tanya Alex.

"akan ku jelaskan, sebaiknya kalian meluncur dulu di Tunnel" Naruto menekan tombol Tunnel, lantai yang mereka pijak terbuka lebar dan membuat mereka terjatuh (lagi)

"aaaaaaaaaa-!" mereka bertiga meluncur cepat di dalam tunnel sampai-sampai mendarat dengan rasa sakit di atas sofa.

"aduh..." Sam mengaduh kesakitan, sampai mengusap-usap panggulnya. "Naruto! bisakah kau menggeser sedikit sofanya agar kita bisa jatuh dengan sukses?" tanya dia.

"maaf membuat kalian kesakitan seperti itu, tapi aku memanggil kalian karena ini sangat penting" kata Naruto, berdiri di hadapan mereka. matanya melirik ke kanan dan kekiri. kenapa cuma ada Sam dan Clover?

"tunggu dulu? Sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan, mana Alex?" tanya Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAA~!"

 _ **BRAAKKH!**_

Alex jatuh belakangan, langsung menimpa tubuh kedua temannya.

"maaf..."

"ehem! baiklah. Semuanya sudah berkumpul disini, aku akan menjelaskan susunan rencana kita untuk mencari tahu tentang AW. beruntung aku sudah menemukan dimana markas mereka"

"sungguh? dimana?" tanya Sam.

"Satelit Woohp berhasil mendeteksi sarangnya AW. mereka punya dua markas. yang satu terletak di pegunungan alaska, dan satu ada di sebuah gedung di New York, para AW sengaja menjadikan gedung itu sebagai tempat mereka dan menyamarkannya menjadi gedung Finansial agar tidak diketahui polisi. jadi.. misi kita sekarang adalah pergi kesana dan menyamar jadi anggota AW" Naruto menjelaskan.

"apa? sekarang juga? tapi hari ini kita sedang ada test!" kata Alex.

"Yah! kita tak bisa meninggalkannya Naruto, test itu menentukan kelulusan kami untuk semester berikutnya" sahut Sam. si otak-maniak ini memang paling takut kalau ketinggalan pelajaran.

Naruto memasang senyum santai. "kalian tetap bisa mengikuti test kok, lihat di monitor"

Naruto menyalakan layar monitor. Ketiga-nya terkejut begitu melihat diri mereka sedang berangkat menuju sekolah.

"HAH!? bagaimana bisa!?" tanya mereka bertiga.

"itu disebut _bunshin_ , dan mereka adalah bunshin kalian" kata Naruto.

"Bunshin?" ketiganya berkedip heran.

"mau tahu asal bunshin itu darimana?" tanya Naruto. ketiganya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto mengangkat sedikit lengan jas-nya dan menunjukkan sebuah alat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sesuatu seperti sarung atau semacam _gauntlet_ yang belum pernah mereka bertiga lihat sebelumnya.

"benda yang terpasang di tanganku ini adalah _gauntlet_. Alat ilmiah ini mengeluarkan peluru-peluru kecil dan punya 5 elemen kekuatan yang berbeda. kalian akan menggunakannya untuk misi" tambahnya lagi.

"oooohh..."

"ini cara kerjanya" Naruto mengeluarkan tiga peluru kecil ke lantai dan munculah bunshin-nya.

 _Bofht! Bohft! Bohft!_

"Waaaahh!?" ketiganya tak bisa menahan getaran ketertarikannya begitu melihat peluru kecil itu menjadi bunshin-nya Naruto. Sangat canggih, dan sekarang Naruto ada tiga orang.

"Sebetulnya, aku tak menyukai alat ini. tapi karena kebetulan aku sedang disini, jadi tak salah jika aku memakainya untuk gadget Woohp. aku punya tiga, gunakanlah"

Naruto melempar tiga gauntlet pada mereka bertiga.

"Hebat, coba saja Jerry menciptakan gadget seperti ini, Naruto" sahut Sam.

"ini keren sekali! bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" tanya Alex.

"jatuhkan satu peluru, maka terciptalah sebuah bunshin atau elemen yang dipilih" jawab Naruto.

"waah! itu artinya aku bisa membuat diriku menjadi 4! yang satu pergi shopping, yang satu berkencan, dan yang satu membaca majalah fashion dirumah!"

"Clover, bunshin itu bukan untuk main-main. bunshin itu cepat sekali lenyap jika tersenggol atau di tabrak sesuatu" kata Naruto, matanya mulai serius.

"EH?"

"berarti.. kalau bunshin kita yang ada disana akan tertabrak sedikit, maka.. mereka bisa hilang?" tanya Sam.

"Yap" Naruto mengiyakan. "dan soal misi mencari markas AW, kita bisa pergi kesana. malam ini"

"Malam ini?"

"tentu saja. saat malam tiba, disanalah semua ninja-ninja AW berkumpul di gedung itu. aku terlibat dalam misi ini dan kita pergi kesana bersama-sama" tambah Naruto.

"sungguh!? kau akan bersama kami!?" Clover mendadak semangat begitu Naruto ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"iya dong!" _clink!_ Naruto nyengir lagi, kinclongnya kali ini lebih berkilau dari yang kemarin, membuat Clover makin terpana.

" _kyaaaaaa_ ~! Naruto!"

"Dan.. satu hal lagi, aku ingin melihat skill bertarung kalian terlebih dahulu. kita pergi ke training room dan berlatih denganku"

"duh! Untuk apa berlatih, Naruto? Kami sudah cukup hebat, di tambah gadget-gadget Woohp yang sering kami andalkan!" sahut Clover, sedikit meremehkan.

"ehem! justru dengan latihan aku bisa memahami skill bertarung kalian lebih dekat lagi. Gadget hanya di perlukan jika sedang darurat. Dan Ini hanya latihan biasa, aku Cuma penasaran sekuat apa kalian saat bertarung? Oke?"

* * *

Gedung Woohp

- _Training Room_

Mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang latihan Woohp. _Well_ ruang latihan di gedung tinggi berbentuk 'W' ini tidak terlihat tradisional seperti di dojo-dojo lainnya. Justru sangat modern, Ruangan ini terdapat banyak layar monitor, lengan robot otomatis yang menggantung di atas dan tak ada jendela terbuka. Dan.. disinilah tempat para calon agen berlatih untuk meningkatkan skill martial arts mereka.

Sam, Clover dan Alex memakai tegi mereka dan mengenakan sabuk coklat sedangkan Naruto sudah mengenakan sabuk hitam di pinggangnya.

"kudengar Jerry juga sabuk hitam, aku tak sabar ingin segera bertarung dengannya kalau dia sudah sembuh" kata Naruto.

"huhh.. entah kenapa aku jadi merindukan Jerry" sahut Alex.

"jangan khawatir, Jerry tidak sekarat. Flu dan demam hanya sedang mengganggunya saat ini" jawab Naruto, meskipun ia sedikit khawatir dengan Jerry. sudah seminggu lebih Jerry sakit. peran Jerry di Woohp sangat penting di bandingkan dirinya menjadi bos disini.

* * *

" _a-achoo!_ oh tuhan.. aku benci sakit.." keluh si Bos woohp ini, kepala masih di kompres icebag dan dirinya masih berbaring di atas kasur.

* * *

"baiklah Naruto, jadi latihan apa yang kita mulai?" tanya Sam, sudah siap.

"tentu saja latihan tangan kosong. kalian kan sudah sabuk coklat, pasti sudah tahu kan kuda-kudanya kalau mau bertarung? karena kalian ada tiga orang dan aku cuma satu, bagaimana kalau kita buat seimbang?" tanya Naruto.

"Hel-lo! kau cuma sendirian. apa perlu memanggil dua petugas woohp kesini, _duh_?" tanya Clover.

"untuk apa repot? Kan ada gauntlet" Naruto menjatuhkan dua peluru kecil ke lantai.

 _ **Bofht! Bofht!**_

Sekarang Naruto ada dua orang.

"nah! Begini kan adil, kita akan memulai latihan ini selama 4 jam"

"Tunggu dulu! Apa kau tidak tega kalau nanti kau akan memukulku?" tanya Clover, memasang tampang memelas supaya Naruto tidak jadi latihan.

"Clover, ini cuma latihan. Jangan khawatir, aku takkan menyakiti kamu kok, apalagi hati kamu" kata Naruto, ucapannya mendadak gombal.

" _aaaaaa_ ~! Naruto!"

"dan soal bunshin kalian di sekolah, Jangan khawatir. ku pastikan mereka disana baik-baik saja. sekarang.. mari kita mulai pertarungan-nya, ayo. maju" Naruto dan dua bunshin Naruto lainnya sudah mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

"kami siap!" ucap mereka bertiga, serempak. Naruto menyukai semangat mereka disaat seperti ini.

"bagus, ayo!"

Tiga Naruto langsung menyerang tiga remaja ini. mereka bertarung melawan masing-masing Naruto.

Naruto berusaha memukul Alex dengan kedua tangannya secara bergantian, kemudian dia mengangkat kakinya, segera menendang ke wajahnya, tapi Alex selalu berhasil menghindar. dia langsung memegang tangan kanan Naruto, mengangkatnya dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai.

"Waaaa-!

Bunshin Naruto pun terjatuh dan lenyap.

Sementara di sisi Sam, tangan dan kakinya tak henti menyerang Naruto hingga si pria pirang ini sedikit kewalahan menangkis serangan _martial arts_ -nya.

 _"ugghh.. Sam hebat sekali -ttebayo_ " batinnya bergumam. Naruto lompat ke atas dan meluruskan satu kaki kanannya ke arah Sam. dengan gesitnya, Sam menangkis serangan kaki Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. saat ada kesempatan, tangan kirinya memegang kaki kanan Naruto, kemudian langsung memutar-mutar tubuh Naruto.

"uwaaaaaaa~!"

Sam melempar Naruto sampai menabrak dinding. _BOFHT!_

Di sisi Clover, bertarung dengan Naruto sepertinya sulit. sudah berkali-kali Clover menghindar tanpa melakukan pembalasan pada Naruto.

"ayo Clover! jangan takut memukulku!" seru Naruto, kakinya mulai berayun ke gadis pirang itu, Clover langsung menunduk.

"waaa-! Naruto! kau terlalu cepat, aku takkan sempat memukulmu!"

"jangan lengah! lakukan saja!"

Clover mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan langsung menyerang ke Naruto, tapi Naruto berhasil menghindari pukulannya. disaat ada kesempatan Clover kembali mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mulai memukul ke wajah Naruto. tapi dengan santainya Naruto nyengir, lagi-lagi ketampanan dan gigi kinclong-nya membuat Clover meleleh.

Wajah Clover berbinar-binar " _kyaaaaaa~!_ Naruto!"

 _Grep!_ "kena kau!" Naruto menangkap tangan Clover, kemudian dia mengangkatnya dan langsung membanting tubuh si gadis _fashionista_ ini.

 _BRUAAAKH!_

"aduh..!"

Naruto langsung menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Fuh.. kalian kuat juga, Jerry tidak sia-sia memilih kalian sebagai agen rahasianya Woohp" kata Naruto, nafasnya sedikit tersengal.

"ini belum seberapa! ayo lakukan lagi!" seru Alex, mulai siap lagi.

Clover bangkit lagi setelah tubuhnya di banting. "ughh.. enak saja kau membantingku! kali ini aku kebal dengan gigi kinclongmu itu Naruto!"

"bagus! ayo sini!" kali ini Naruto sendirian melawan mereka bertiga.

"Haaaaaaaaa~!" tiga Spies ini bersama-sama meluruskan kaki kanan mereka ke arah Naruto. kemudian, Naruto langsung lompat menghindar dari tendangan mereka.

Tiga spies ini tak menyerah begitu saja, mereka menyerang Naruto secara bertubi-tubi. Naruto menangkis serangan pukulan tangan dari Sam, kemudian melompat menghindari tackle dari Alex, lalu menahan serangan dari tendangan Clover yang nyaris mengenai wajahnya. Dia terus menangkis serangan mereka berkali-kali tanpa henti. Bahkan Naruto sendiri tak sempat membalas serangan mereka.

 _"anak-anak ini hebat sekali"_ gumamnya. tanpa di sadari, Naruto langsung di dorong dari belakang oleh Alex hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"uggh!"

di saat ada kesempatan, Sam dan Clover mengayunkan kaki mereka dari atas dan langsung menghentakkannya ke punggung Naruto.

 _DUAAAKH!_

"aaaargh~!"

 **BOFHT!**

"APA!?" ketiganya terkejut, ternyata ini cuma bunshin Naruto. lagi-lagi mereka di tipu.

"Naruto! jangan kabur! kembali ke arena training!" seru Sam.

"hati-hati, Naruto bisa saja datang mendadak" Alex menimpali.

Saat ketiganya bingung mencari dimana Naruto, tiba-tiba..

 _ **DUAK DUAK DUAKH!**_

Naruto muncul dari belakang, menendang punggung mereka bertiga dengan kaki kirinya sangat cepat. tiga remaja ini langsung ambruk.

"ugghh!?"

Naruto menepakkan kakinya ke lantai, berdiri di hadapan mereka. tiga remaja ini bangkit lagi dan bersama-sama kembali menyerang Naruto. Mereka lompat dan serempak mengayunkan kaki mereka dari atas ke bawah, tepat ke arah Naruto. "haaaa~!"

Naruto langsung menangkap kaki mereka bertiga secara bersamaan dan melemparnya sampai menabrak dinding.

"waaaaaaa-!" _**BRAAKKH!**_

"Fuh..." Naruto sampai menyeka keringatnya, mereka benar-benar di luar dugaan. gaya bertarung dengan pukulan kosong sudah membuatnya kewalahan.

"ughh... kenapa kau malah melempar kami Naruto?" tanya Alex, kedua matanya sudah berputar-putar membentuk spiral.

"maaf, _Ladies_. aku tak bermaksud menyakiti kalian, tapi harus ku akui, kalian hebat sekali" jawab Naruto, membantu mereka bangun lagi.

"kau juga hebat Naruto, kau tahan melawan kami bertiga seorang diri" Sam memuji.

"aku rasa pertarungan kita tadi seru juga, mau mencoba lagi, _Ladies_?" tanya Naruto, kembali mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk melawan. Tiga remaja ini saling melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah!"

"ini yang ku sukai" ucap Naruto. Mereka bersama-sama melompat ke atas dan bertarung di udara.

"hyaaaaaaaaaa-!"

* * *

 _2 jam usai latihan_

Mereka berempat sudah tergeletak kelelahan di lantai training room. Naruto pun bangun, dia melihat tiga spies muda ini sudah nyaris kehabisan tenaga setelah melawan dirinya. "hei, kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Yaah.. Naruto. Kau sulit dikalahkan.." sahut Sam.

"waah.. Jerry memang tak salah memilih kalian sebagai _Spies_ Woohp. Aku jadi ingin tanya, memangnya sebelum kalian jadi Spies, di latih apa saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Sangat banyak! 48 jam latihan tanpa henti, belajar menggunakan gadget, menyamar, latihan bertahan hidup, latihan _martial arts_ sampai yang terakhir bertarung melawan robot" kata Alex.

Naruto sampai berkedip mendengar penjelasan Alex tadi. "Hebat sekali! Tapi.. apa menjadi _spies_ adalah cita-cita kalian?"

Sam menggeleng pelan. "tidak Naruto. Itu bukan cita-cita kami. Jerry bilang dia memilih kami bertiga karena kami memiliki _Spy Gene"_

" _Spy Gene_?"

"yah, gen mata-mata. semacam... sebuah gen spesial yang mengalir didalam darah dan tidak bisa dimiliki semua orang. dan _Spy Gene_ itu sudah bisa ditemukan saat masih bayi" jawab si surai merah yang otak-maniak ini.

"apa? Tunggu dulu! Berarti waktu masih bayi... kalian..."

"ayolah Naruto, kau tidak perlu kaget. Bahkan temanku yang juga seorang _spies_ sesaat setelah baru lahir dia sudah bisa menyalakan TV dengan melempar dot-nya!" sambung Clover.

"eh? Yang benar saja –ttebayo?" Naruto tidak bisa percaya. Apa jangan-jangan saat mereka baru lahir, mereka sudah melakukan kenakalan? Contohnya seperti mengambil dot dari saku celana sang dokter begitu?

"Hei, bagaimana dengan rencanamu soal markas itu Naruto?" tanya Alex.

"Kalian cukup menyamar sebagai anggota mereka. cari tahu tentang apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan, ingat.. misi penyamaran adalah yang paling sulit" Naruto menjelaskan.

"Jadi ... kita kesana naik helikopter Woohp kan?" tanya Sam.

"Siapa bilang kita kesana naik helikopter?" ucap Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

 _5 menit kemudian.._

 _di parkiran gedung woohp_

Sam, Clover dan Alex kembali memasang tampang cemberut begitu mereka akan pergi kesana dengan mobil 'Titan' ala Naruto yang butut, kumal dan jelek itu.

"jangan bilang kami naik itu lagi Naruto" kata Sam.

"tunggu dulu. mobilnya kan kami parkir dirumah, kenapa bisa ada disini lagi?" tanya Alex.

"semalam saat kalian sedang misi, aku menyuruh dua petugas woohp datang kerumah kalian dan mengambil mobilnya lagi" Naruto menjelaskan.

"orang-orang mentertawakan kita mengemudi mobil ini! aku tak mau, _duh_!" Clover bersikeras.

Naruto hanya menyeringai santai "bener nggak mau nih?" tanya dia. Jempolnya menekan tombol merah. seketika mobil butut itu berubah menjadi mobil keren warna hitam mengkilat, mirip seperti Lamborghini.

"HAH!?" lagi-lagi mereka bertiga di buat terkejut. ternyata mobil ini asli super keren!

"Satu hal yang jadi pelajaran kalian adalah, _Don't judge a book by it's cover_. apa yang kalian lihat belum tentu jelek dari luar. dan ini buktinya, ini adalah mobil mata-mata milik Woohp. kalau kalian masuk kedalam, disitulah kita bisa menemukan gadget khusus untuk mengintai musuh"

"kalau tahu begini kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya!?" tanya Clover. Naruto cuma ketawa-ketawa.

"hehe maaf" peace "mobil ini juga otomatis, tak perlu mengemudi. biarkan mobil ini yang berjalan sendiri"

"tunggu apa lagi? ini kesempatan kita Naruto" tambah Sam.

"yap! malam ini, kita mulai serius. aku yakin kalian bertiga bisa mengatasi ini. jangan khawatir, apapun yang terjadi nanti.. aku ada di belakang kalian. siap untuk misi berikutnya?" tanya Naruto. mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. tiga _spies_ ini bersama-sama menyatukan tangan mereka di atas tangan Naruto.

"Kami Siap!"

"Yosh!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Musuh muncul chapter besok!**

 **AN** : _Lemme explain!_ karena Naruto sedang ada di tempat _Totally Spies_ , jadi semuanya modern. Termasuk gauntlet ninja yang seperti di pake anaknya di _Boruto The Movie._ gauntlet didalam fic ini cuma berperan sebagai fitur gadget tambahan..

oke, mohon beritahu jika ada kekurangan di chapter ini, makasih yang udah baca ya guys!

 **Mind to Review?**

* * *

 **Balasan utk chapter 3 :**

 **Naruto baka dobe :** arc di TS itu banyak, salah satunya _Jazz Hand_ (author suka arc ini), _Totally Busted, Evil promotion_ dll. dan urusan romance-nya? Tenang... romance pasti ada. (Saran di tampung!) Di tunggu saja ya :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

And

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AW's Hangout PART I**

* * *

Jam 19:23 pm.

 _-New York_

Setidaknya, ini tidak terlalu malam untuk mencari tempat mereka. Jika mereka pergi terlalu larut malam, sudah dipastikan Naruto dan tiga spies-nya ketiduran dan gagal menjalankan misi awal.

Mereka pergi ke markas AW yang ada di New York. mobil Titan yang tadinya sangat jelek sedang berubah menjadi mobil super keren. Naruto dan tiga spies-nya sedang mencari-cari dimana gedung tersebut dengan menggunakan binocular yang terpasang di jendela mobil.

"apa tempatnya di sekitar sini?" tanya Sam.

"Ya. aku sudah menyimpan peta yang di potret satelit Woohp, tapi disini tidak tertulis alamatnya" jawab Naruto. "kalian cari logo AW di gedung-gedung itu, jika menemukannya. segera beritahu aku" tambahnya lagi.

"baiklah!"

Mereka berempat mencari tanda AW di tiap gedung-gedung yang di lewati mobil otomatisnya.

"aku masih belum menemukannya Naruto, terlalu banyak gedung disini" sahut Alex, matanya masih fokus dengan visionnya.

"kau bisa menemukannya, Alex. cukup cari tanda AW" kata Naruto.

" _Duh_! Mataku akan mendadak lebar jika terus melihat gedung-gedung disini, New York tempat yang sangat padat! Tentu saja ini akan sulit jika aku menemukan-eh!? Clover menemukannya.

"eh? kawan! lihat ini, aku menemukannya!" ucapnya.

"sungguh? dimana?" tanya Naruto serempak dengan Sam dan Alex.

"Diskon 60% untuk baju casual dan sepatu High heels model terbaru hanya terjual bulan ini juga! Waaaaa~!" serunya, ternyata dia malah fokus melihat toko pakaian yang sedang diskon.

 _ **JTAK! JTAK!**_

Akhirnya Clover mendapat hadiah benjolan di kepalanya.

"huhuhu~ kalian jahat" Clover sudah berderai air mata bagai kran yang mengalir tiada henti di kedua matanya.

"kau ini kapan bisa serius, sih!?" tanya Sam. dua persimpangan sudah tercetak di jidatnya.

"ayolah, mobil ini terus berjalan. kita haru tetap mencarinya" sambung Alex.

"benar, kesempatan kita cuma malam ini untuk mendapatkan informasi mereka. AW cukup peka jika ada seseorang sedang mengintai organisasi-nya" kata Naruto, matanya kembali menggunakan vision nya dan mencari tanda AW berada.

"ughh.. kurasa tempatnya bukan disini Naruto" kata Clover, masih mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"aku yakin tempatnya disini, dan- eh!?" Naruto menemukan sesuatu.

"ini dia! aku menemukannya!" ketiganya langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"sungguh!? dimana?"

"Ramen super double ekstra jumbo dua kali lipat beli satu gratis tiga!" kata Naruto, mendadak ngiler begitu fokusnya malah melihat toko makanan Jepang.

 _ **JTAK! JTAK! JTAK!**_

dan Naruto mendapat tiga hadiah benjolan di kepalanya.

"huhuhu~ aku jadi lapar -ttebayo" Naruto pasrah. menangis bagai air terjun keluar dari kedua matanya.

"dasar mulut besar! menyuruh kami yang mencari, tapi kau sendiri juga begitu!" Clover berdecak kesal, ingin melayangkan satu tinju ke kepala Naruto lagi.

Di saat yang tepat, Sam menemukannya. "ini dia! aku menemukannya! tanda AW di gedung Finansial Bank, logonya terletak di dekat pintu" ucapnya, visionnya fokus pada logo AW yang kecil dekat di pintu masuk.

"hei.. dari luar tampak biasa-biasa saja? maksudku.. lihat! orang-orang yang masuk kesitu hanya mengenakan pakaian formal" kata Alex.

"ya, tapi kalau sudah masuk kedalam, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi. waktunya menyamar. ingat.. misi yang ini agak sulit, berhadapan langsung dengan anggota AW sangat berbahaya"

"lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Alex.

"aku tetap didalam mobil. jika situasi makin memburuk segera kembali kesini, oke?"

Ketiganya mengangguk paham "baiklah, Naruto"

Dan akhirnya, mereka bertiga keluar dari pintu mobil dengan pakaian formal seperti orang kantoran.

"berhati-hatilah, _ladies_. utamakan diri keselamatan kalian" kata Naruto dan dia langsung menutup kaca jendela mobil rapat-rapat.

"Baiklah _spies_ , waktunya mencari dimana bos AW berada dan mencari tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan" kata Sam, memakai kacamatanya.

Ketiganya tetap berjalan seperti biasa ke pintu masuk, melihat didalamnya, semua tampak biasa-biasa saja. tidak ada yang mencurigakan ataupun sesuatu yang aneh. semua orang yang ada didalam sini tetap menjalankan aktivitas layaknya perkantoran pada umumnya.

"AW hebat sekali, mereka bisa saja menyamarkan gedung ini dan orang-orang disini" kata Clover.

"Yah, kita kesini seperti karyawan bank saja" Alex menimpali.

Sam melihat orang-orang yang ada di gedung ini kebanyakan mengenakan earphone di telinga mereka. seketika, ia teringat sesuatu. _"eh.. earphone itu kan..."_

"kalian masih ingat earphone yang kita dapat waktu mengejar bebek di supermarket?" tanya Sam.

"uhmm, aku ingat. memangnya kenapa?" tanya Clover.

"mereka semua menggunakannya. lihatlah"

"jadi.. maksudmu, hanya kita disini yang tidak menggunakannya?" Clover bertanya lagi, mencoba menangkap apa yang di maksud si redhead ini.

"pasti ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan earphone itu" Sam membuka Compowder dan membaca catatan yang sudah di ketik Naruto sebelumnya. _segera pergi ke Basement, ada aula besar yang tersembunyi di bawah sana._

"kita ke basement, _spies_. ayo" ketiganya pergi menuju lift dan segera pergi ke lantai Basement. Sam mendapati tombol di lift ini agak berbeda dengan lift pada umumnya. ada satu tombol berukuran besar dengan tulisan AW di situ.

"Sam, aku rasa tombol AW ini membawa kita langsung ke markasnya" kata Alex.

"benar, untungnya Naruto sedikit memberi sedikit _clue_ di Compowder"

Lift membawa mereka turun ke lantai Basement 'khusus' paling bawah. Compowder nya berbunyi mendapat panggilan. Sam langsung membukanya lagi.

"bagaimana suasana didalam?" tanya Naruto. muncul di layar Compowder.

"kau benar Naruto, dari luar semuanya tampak biasa. tapi didalam kami menemukan sesuatu yang asing, mereka menggunakan earphone yang pernah kita tunjukkan padamu" kata Alex.

"ya, kami sedang di lift menuju basement khusus. bagaimana dengan kondisi di luar?" tanya Sam.

"semua baik-baik saja. dengar, aku memanggil kalian hanya memastikan kalian aman, jika ada apa-apa segera panggilaku, mengerti?"

"baiklah Naruto"

"bagus"

"daaah~ Naruto, hati-hati yaaaa" Clover melambai-lambai dengan gaya berlebihan.

* * *

Naruto menutup layar _wallet_ -nya dan kembali melanjutkan bincang-bincang.

"jadi... sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"sampai dimana kau bekerja di sebuah organisasi besar" kata seorang wanita cantik yang tampaknya seusia dengan Naruto.

"oh iya, hahaha!"

ternyata Naruto malah iseng berduaan dengan seorang wanita di sebuah kafe depan gedung Finansial. membiarkan tiga spies-nya bersusah payah masuk kedalam markas AW.

* * *

"apakah sesulit ini penyamaran kita? padahal setiap misi, kita bisa saja menyamar dengan mudah tanpa ketahuan?"

"karena kita berhadapan dengan para ninja, Alex. jumlah mereka pasti banyak, disinilah letak kesulitannya" jawab Sam.

"Hel-lo! kita adalah _Spies_ dari Woohp. kita sudah terbiasa melawan musuh-musuh aneh. ini takkan sulit, _duh_!" Clover tampak sedikit meremehkan. _Well_ kemampuan Clover memang ahli dalam penyamaran, itulah yang membuat ia _'menggampangkan'_ segalanya.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka. ketiganya langsung berkedip heran, tunggu dulu... kenapa ruangannya gelap sekali?

"biar ku tebak... apa kita salah naik lift?" tanya Clover.

Sam menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, dia juga bingung "seharusnya memang ini tempatnya, tapi... dimana letak aulanya?"

ketiganya melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba mereka langsung terperosok kedalam Tunnel gelap.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!?"

mereka meluncur di sebuah tunnel yang luncurannya memutar seperti roller coster. sampai-sampai mendarat di suatu tempat yang asing dan gelap gulita, hampir tak ada cahaya.

 _BRUAAAKGH!_

"ughh..."

"ja-jadi... di depan pintu lift tadi itu adalah sebuah tunnel?" tanya Alex.

"hmm?" Sam melihat sekeliling tempat ini. sebuah terowongan besar dengan aliran air di tengahnya dan juga beberapa pipa berkarat yang menggantung di atas. disini gelap sekali, hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala.

"gelap sekali, kita butuh penerangan"

"tunggu, jangan di nyalakan dulu!"

Sam mendengar ada sesuatu yang meluncur di tunnel yang lain. kemudian, tiga orang pun muncul di tunnel sebelah dan mereka sudah mengenakan pakaian ninja, kemudian mereka langsung pergi.

"lihat? mereka pasti sudah ganti baju saat di lift" sambung Clover.

Di saat yang sama, tiga spies ini mendengar suara cipratan air dan bunyi lompat-lompatan. suara itu semakin dekat dan keras, muncul sekelompok ninja yang datang menuju aula. ada yang berjalan di atas air, ada yang lompat dari pipa ke pipa dan berjalan di dinding tunnel.

"hah!?"

"mereka banyak sekali!" kata Clover.

"yah, dan disinilah penyamaran kita di mulai. ayo _spies_!"

Sam, Clover dan Alex melepas pakaian formal mereka dan langsung mengenakan pakaian ninja AW. kemudian, pasang pul sepatu mereka jadi lebih tebal dan mereka pun langsung lompat ke air. mengikuti arus kemana mereka pergi.

"aku heran dengan kelompok ini, menjadikan bawah tanah sebagai markas mereka? apa mereka ini tikus?" tanya Clover.

"sssh, Clover, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. mereka bisa saja mendengarmu" kata Sam.

"aku sudah mencoba menjaga mulutku, _duh_!"

"Hei, lihat di depan sana. ku pikir itu aulanya" Alex langsung menunjuk kedepan, seluruh ninja disini berlari menuju cahaya di depan dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah aula yang sangat besar.

"Woaaaaaaaaah" ketiganya di buat kagum dengan besarnya aula AW. di sekelilingnya adalah dinding baja, tak ada satupun jendela dan hanya ada satu podium kecil yang menggantung paling atas. seluruh ninja AW berkumpul di aula ini.

"baiklah, kita sudah disini. sekarang apa?" tanya Clover sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang.

Sam tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya bersama Clover dan Alex berdiri di antara ratusan Ninja-ninja AW. ada yang duduk berjongkok di atas pipa, ada menggelantung terbalik seperti Spiderman di atas dan sisanya tetap berdiri di bawah.

"aku pikir ini akan sulit. terlalu banyak ninja disini.." kata Alex.

"jangan khawatir, asalkan penyamaran kita tetap terjaga"

"SELAMAT MALAM, MINNA!" suara besar menggema seisi aula, semua ninja pun diam. mereka menurunkan satu lututnya ke lantai sebagai tandai menghormati kedatangan bos mereka. muncul seorang bos yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu, dia mengenakan baju ninja berlogo AW sama seperti anak buahnya. hanya saja, dia mengenakan topeng besi yang mirip seperti Iron man. dan juga dua Katana di belakang punggungnya.

"eh? kenapa semua menunduk, _duh_?" tanya Clover, tetap berdiri.

"Clover! ikut menunduk!"

"waa-!?"

dia berdiri di podium kecil yang menggantung di atas. langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah dia menguasai seluruh aula besar ini.

"akhirnya, dengan berkumpulnya kalian disini, itu artinya kita siap melaksanakan tujuan kita. Dalam waktu beberapa hari kita akan meluncurkan satelit AW ke luar bumi dan mengirim sinyal nya ke seluruh antena yang terpasang. Earphone yang orang-orang pakai di telinga mereka akan merespon sinyal itu dan mengubah sistem otak mereka untuk ikut organisasi kita!"

"eh?" Sam sudah menduga, jadi earphone yang orang-orang gunakan tadi saat mereka masuk ke gedung adalah penyebabnya.

"aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa sih maksud tujuan si ninja itu?" tanya Alex, bingung.

"aku akan memberi tugas pada kalian semua disini! Kalian berikan earphone ini pada orang-orang di luar sana dan suruh mereka menggunakannya! Dengan begitu kita bisa menguasai otak mereka lewat earphone buatan AW! Pokoknya rencana awal kita yang ini harus berhasil 100%!"

" _eh? Jadi... maksudnya cuci otak lewat earphone?"_ Sam bergumam. Dia mulai mengerti maksudnya.

"TAPI!" ada tapinya.

"rencana ku untuk memasang antena sempat gagal pada awalnya. ada seseorang yang mencoba menghalangi tujuanku dan dia menghabisi teman-teman kita! dia juga menghancurkan parabolanya dan dia sempat menghabisiku, tapi aku berhasil kabur saat itu. aku ingin balas dendam! jika nanti kita bertemu dengan orang itu, kita habisi dia!"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" semua bersorak, mengangkat tinju mereka masing-masing ke atas.

"siapa orang yang dia maksud?" Clover berbisik.

"entahlah, sepertinya mereka punya dua tujuan : pertama memasang antena, dan kedua balas dendam" jawab Sam.

"ini dia satelit kita!"

Lantai aula membuka dan sebuah roket yang didalamnya ada satelit pun di munculkan.

"Satelit ini masih dalam proses pembuatan. tapi sebentar lagi akan selesai, begitu Satelit ini di luncurkan, benda ini akan mengeluarkan sinyal dan mengirimnya ke tiap orang-orang yang memakai earphone lewat antena, dengan begitu mereka akan datang ke gedung ini dan menjadi anggota kita bla bla bla~!"

Sementara si bos masih sibuk berpidato, Alex mengeluarkan Compowder yang ia sembunyikan di balik baju AW samaran dan mulai memotret Satelit tersebut. dia harus mengirim gambarnya ke Naruto.

"nah.. sekarang biarkan Naruto mengetahui ini" gumamnya. tapi malah kiriman gagal.

"ada apa Alex?" tanya Clover.

"tidak terkirim! aula ini menutup sinyal di luar" jarinya masih berjuang menekan-nekan tombol kirim.

"ayolah, kenapa Compowder ku yang sering rusak. kirim, kirim, kirim!" Alex mulai heboh. gerak-geriknya mulai di curigai ninja-ninja yang berada di belakangnya.

"ssshh, Alex. pelan-pelan. nanti semua ninja disini memerhatikanmu" Sam mengingatkan.

"aku sedang mencoba!"

"yang paling terpenting adalah dengan tercapainya tujuan kita maka kita bisa di sebut-!"

"BERHASIL!" akhirnya Alex berhasil mengirim gambarnya ke Naruto. tapi ratusan kepala langsung menoleh tajam ke si spies termuda ini. jangkrik pun berbunyi.

 _Plaaakkk_ Clover dan Sam cuma bisa tepuk jidat.

"eeh!? m-maksudku.. pasang antenanya! pasang antenanya!" Alex mencoba mengendalikan susasana tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

si bos AW sangat terkejut, bagaimana ada penyusup bisa masuk ke area tersembunyi begini? "ada penyusup! tangkap dia!" serunya.

"heh, apa boleh buat? lepas samaran, _spies_!" akhirnya mereka bertiga melepas baju samaran. kini para ninja AW berhadapan dengan Spies kuning-merah-hijau dari Woohp.

seluruh ninja beramai-ramai menghampiri tiga _spies_ dan mulai melayangkan shuriken ke arah mereka. kemudian, ketiganya langsung lompat berpencar.

"tiga lawan ratusan ninja, itu mustahil. duh!" Clover menyalakan Hairdyer gadget ke kerumunan ninja didepannya, seketika seluruh ninja langsung terhempas melayang-layang ke atas.

Alex tidak berani melawan kerumunan ninja tersebut, meskipun ia yang paling strong di antara dua temannya bukan berarti dia kuat juga menghadapi musuh-musuh seperti ini. mungkin lari dari kejaran mereka lebih baik.

"waaaa! ini terlalu mustaaahiil!" serunya, masih berlari dan membiarkan ninja-ninja itu menangkapnya.

Di sisi Sam, menghadapi para ninja yang mengerumuninya sangat sulit. dengan skill martial arts-nya, Sam mentackle kaki mereka, menendang perut mereka dan meraup salah satu kerah baju si ninja AW dan melemparnya jauh-jauh ke arah temannya sampai terjatuh.

"aku harus memanggil Naruto" Sam bergumam, sembari tangan dan kakinya sibuk menangkis serangan dari ninja-ninja AW. dia membuka Compowdernya.

"Naruto! kami ada masalah disini! kami butuh bantuan segera!" seru Sam.

"Naruto!? Naruto!"

* * *

 _"Naruto!? Naruto!? Narutooo~!"_

 _Sluurrppp_ \- Naruto asik makan ramen bersama wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"bagaimana rasanya?" tanya si wanita.

"hmmm! yang ini sangat lezat, terima kasih ya!" kata Naruto. dia tidak sadar kalau _Wallet_ di saku celananya sedang berbunyi.

* * *

"kenapa tidak disahut!? Naru -waaaaaa!" Sam tenggelam di antara kerumunan ninja.

"SAMMY!?" Alex dan Clover menyeru panik.

Ninja AW sudah menjebaknya, sangat mustahil baginya untuk keluar dari kerumunan tersebut. mungkin tak ada harapan baginya selamat. tetapi...

Munculah beberapa bunshin milik Sam.

ada satu

dua

tiga

empat

lima

enam sampai sepuluh bunshin!

"fuh... untung Naruto memberi gauntlet ini. spies! pakai gauntlet kalian!" Sam menyeru pada kedua temannya.

Clover dan Alex baru sadar kalau mereka sedang memakai alat ilmiah ini di tangannya. langsung saja keduanya mengeluarkan beberapa peluru kecil dan munculah sepuluh bunshin milik mereka.

"nah! harusnya seperti ini dari tadi!" kata Alex.

"tidak mungkin!? darimana bunshin mereka itu!?" tanya si bos. bersama-sama mereka bertiga menyalakan jetpack dan meluncur ke atas podium, menghampiri si pria bertopeng Iron Man gadungan itu.

"Lok! habisi mereka!"

Lok menyalakan jetpack-nya dan meluncur ke arah tiga spies tersebut. dia membuat segel di tangannya dan langsung menyembur api.

"AWAS!"

"ayo lawan aku para gadis! aku lah seekor bebek yang ingin kalian tangkap! Hahaha!" seru Lok, dia kembali menyembur api.

"kau bebek supermarket itu!? seharusnya aku memanggangmu sekalian!" Clover melempar fingers fake nails ke arah Lok, tapi dia berhasil menghindar. lagi-lagi si pemuda ini kembali menyembur api.

"haha! Tidak kena!"

"hei, aku penasaran dengan peluru yang satu ini" Alex mengeluarkan satu peluru kecil dan tiba-tiba air langsung membanjiri seluruh aula, semua ninja-ninja AW ikut basah kuyup, ada pula yang hanyut terbawa derasnya arus air.

"WAAAAAA-!?" Lok kena semburan air, dia terjatuh ke bawah.

"air? itu dia!" Sam ada ide. satu peluru keluar dari gauntlet-nya dan dia melempar peluru tersebut ke bawah. munculah sebuah listrik besar yang menyatu dengan air membuat seluruh ninja-ninja AW yang basah ikut tersetrum.

"heh, dasar pengganggu. kalian jadi masalahku disini"

"dan kau adalah urusan kami!" Sam, Clover dan Alex meluncur ke si bos ninja itu dan mulai merentangkan kaki mereka kedepan. si bos langsung lompat menghindar dan mendarat di atas pipa berkarat.

Ketiganya kembali meluncur dengan jetpack dan segera menghampiri si bos AW. tanpa lama, si bos mengeluarkan dua pistol dan menarik pelatuknya. sebuah shuriken melesat cepat.

"Hah!?" Tiga shuriken gadget itu hanya melewati diri mereka.

"Ha! payah sekali senjatamu itu!" Clover meremehkan.

Tapi si bos bertopeng besi ini menyeringai santai. tiga Shuriken gadgetlangsung berbalik seperti boomerang, menancap ke Jetpack mereka bertiga dan meledak.

 _ **duar! duar! duar!**_

"AAAAARGGH~!?" Mereka bertiga terjatuh dengan Jetpack-nya yang sudah hangus mengeluarkan asap.

"aaaaaaaa! kita akan mati!" Clover berteriak panik seiring dia, Alex dan Sam jatuh ke tengah kerumunan ninja dibawah.

"heh, tentu saja kalian akan mati" si bos memutar sesuatu di mesin yang melingkar di tangannya. seketika seluruh anak buahnya yang sedang sibuk melawan bunshin si _spies_ tadi langsung diam.

Ketiganya terjatuh di atas genangan air bekas peluru kecil yang Alex keluarkan dari gauntlet-nya. di saat yang sama pula ratusan ninja langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Sammy! bagaimana ini!?" tanya Alex.

"entahlah!?" bahkan Sam yang selalu punya ide tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"kita tak boleh kalah begitu saja!" Clover mengeluarkan satu peluru lagi, tapi Ninja AW langsung melempar rantai ke arah mereka bertiga, mengikatnya erat-erat untuk mengunci pergerakan tubuh mereka hingga Clover tak sempat menggunakan gauntletnya.

"Uggh!?"

"hahaha! ini akibatnya kalian menyusup ke daerah terlarang, aku tak menyangka anak-anak seperti kalian berani melakukan ini. Aku pensaran, mengapa kalian mengenakan catsuit warna-warni seperti pelang itu, Heh!?" tanya si bos AW, tertawa diikuti seluruh ninja yang ikut mentertawakan mereka bertiga.

"hei! Aku tidak terima kau mengejek kami seperti itu!" seru Alex.

"hei Iron Man! Aku tak mengerti apa tujuanmu itu, kau menguasai otak orang-orang untuk menguasai dunia?!" Clover berdecak kesal.

"itu urusanku pirang, kau tak mengerti apa-apa"

"Hel-loo! Jangan sebut aku ini pirang!" serunya lagi.

"ehh... Clover, kau memang pirang kan?" Alex polos.

Sam merasakan sesuatu yang tak sedap di rantai ini. Ada yang salah, ketika ia mengendusnya, si _redhead_ ini sangat terkejut. "ugh! kenapa rantainya bau bensin?"

"karena rantai ini memang di siram bensin, BAKAR MEREKA!"

"APA!?"

Lok menyalakan korek api dan mulai menjatuhkan percikannya ke rantai yang mengikat mereka. dia tertawa jahat. "apa ada kalimat terakhir, nona-nona cantik?" tanya dia, giginya pun kinclong.

"eeewww! aku tidak suka kilauan di gigimu itu! Aku lebih suka giginya Naruto, _duh_!" Clover mendengus kesal.

"heh! ya sudah. ini dia...!"

ketiganya cuma bisa diam, masih berjuang melepas rantai yang mengikat tubuh mereka, Lok mendekatkan percikan apinya ke rantai...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Khusus untuk chapter 5 ini jadi Part I, Yg chap berikut baru part II.**

 **AN:** jadi untuk chapter 5 dan 6 masih nyambung, Cuma author sengaja pisah menjadi dua part karena kalo digabungin ceritanya _full_ didalam chap 5 ini, words nya bakal kebanyakan. Jadi author hanya meringankan isi cerita supaya tidak jenuh kalau di baca :)

Seperti biasa, beritahu kekurangan yang ada di fic ini. Thanks for reading!

 **Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

And

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon

.

.

.

* * *

 **AW's Hangout PART II**

* * *

 _"heh! ya sudah. ini dia...!"_

 _ketiganya cuma bisa diam, masih berjuang melepas rantai yang mengikat tubuh mereka, Lok mendekatkan percikan apinya ke rantai..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

Hasil segel dari tangan si pria bersurai kuning ini memunculkan seribu bunshin yang banyaknya hampir tiga kali lipat dari pasukan AW. secara serempak bunshin Naruto menghabisi seluruh ninja AW di dalam aula besar ini.

Naruto melempar shuriken besar untuk memutus api yang menjalar cepat di rantai yang mengikat mereka bertiga.

"NARUTO!?"

"a-apa!?" si bos AW lagi-lagi terkejut. _Ke-kenapa orang ini... arghh! sial_! Decak si bos AW. Orang yang pernah berhadapan dengannya muncul kembali.

"kalian tak apa?" tanya Naruto.

" _waaaaaaa~!_ Naruto, kau pahlawan kami!" Clover malah berbunga-bunga begitu Naruto muncul.

"kau darimana saja!? tadi aku sudah memanggilmu lewat compowder!" Sam langsung protes. tapi Naruto tak menghiraukan omelan si _redhead_ ini. Sekarang, biarkan ini menjadi urusan Naruto. Karena dia berhadapan dengan bos AW secara langsung. Di dalam Aula tersembunyi disini.

"kau!" dia menunjuk tajam-tajam ke Naruto. "sudah kuduga, akhirnya kau memang akan kesini!"

"heh... payah, beraninya hanya melawan anak-anak" decak Naruto, ucapannya sangat pedas.

"bersiap-siaplah kalian untuk mati!" bos AW menembakkan kunai dan shuriken ke arah Naruto. tapi dengan gesitnya, Naruto pun lompat, mulai menggunakan dua kunai untuk menancap jetpack si bos AW.

Bos AW langsung menghindari serangan kunai dari Naruto. Kemudian dia meluncur ke langit-langit aula, dan membuat kode di tangannya untuk menyuruh seluruh ninja AW meloncat ke atas. Mereka pun meninggalkan Naruto dan tiga spies-nya sendirian di bawah.

"a-apa yang akan mereka lakukan di atas?" tanya Sam.

"Cepat! Bakar mereka!" seru si bos. serempak seluruh ninja AW membuat segel di tangan dan mulai menyembur api yang kemudian menyatu dengan semburan yang di keluarkan ninja lainnya hingga membuat sebuah badai api yang sangat besar.

Sangat besar.

Bahkan bunshin-bunshin Naruto lenyap termakan api tersebut.

"HAH!?"

"ugh..." Naruto tahu, dia dan tiga spies-nya takkan punya waktu untuk lari. Sementara Sam, Clover dan Alex memejamkan mata mereka serapat mungkin.

Ketiganya tidak merasa tubuhnya terbakar.

ketika membuka matanya. Sam, Clover dan Alex terkejut. Sebuah _perisai_ kuning yang semakin lama semakin besar terbentuk di sekelilingnya melindungi mereka.

Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi ternyata perisai ini berasal dari tubuh Naruto.

"N-Naruto...! kau!?" bahkan Alex tak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu ia melihat seluruh tubuh Naruto terselimuti _perisai_ kuning itu. Sedangkan Sam dan Clover hanya diam, sebuah kekuatan yang belum pernah mereka lihat seumur-umur hidup didepan mata.

"waaa- apa!?" bos AW merasa jantungnya ingin turun ke lambung, pasalnya ia melihat perisai kuning semacam rubah berwujud manusia di hadapannya.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang sebentar "kalian bertiga, tetap tenang. Mereka masih bisa di kalahkan"

" _huh, begini saja sampai menggunakan kekuatan aneh itu"_ bos AW bergumam. Kemudian jari-jarinya seperti mengetik sesuatu di mesin yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Seluruh pasukan AW seolah-olah paham apa yang di perintahkan bosnya lewat mesin di tangannya itu. Kemudian, mereka membuat segel lagi di tangannya. Munculah berbagai elemen jutsu yang mereka keluarkan.

Mereka menyerang secara bertubi-tubi, tapi Naruto menangkis jutsu mereka dengan sisa kagebunshin-nya.

"ugh.. mereka terlalu banyak! Aku tak sempat untuk lari melawan mereka secara langsung" seru Naruto.

Melihat bos mereka kesulitan, membuat tiga remaja labil ini terdorong untuk bangun kembali. Mereka harus membantu bosnya, ini adalah sebuah misi yang sangat menantang. Belum pernah mereka rasakan selama menjadi agen rahasia.

"Hel-lo Naruto! kau lupa kami ada disini?" kata Clover, setengah meledek si 'gebetan'nya ini.

mereka bertiga mengeluarkan peluru dari gauntlet. Sam melempar sebuah petir, Alex masih mengandalkan peluru air untuk kedua kalinya dan Clover menggunakan peluru jutsu pertamanya, sebuah api.

Perang sesama pengguna Jutsu pun terjadi.

Empat orang melawan ratusan ninja Modern.

Perang jutsu yang mereka lakukan membuat tanah New York bergetar seperti gempa. Orang-orang pun panik. Aspal jalanan mulai retak dan menimbulkan kemacetan parah akibat kepanikan semua orang.

Naruto masih bertahan dengan mode perisai kuningnya, sudah berkali-kali ia menangkis serangan jutsu yang dikeluarkan para pasukan AW.

"kalian terbang saja ke atas, serang dengan gauntlet!" seru Naruto.

"Jetpack kami meledak, Sekarang kami hanya bisa mengandalkan _Bungee belt_!" ucap Alex. Dia bersama Clover dan Alex mengeluarkan sebuah tali yang keluar dari gesper mereka.

jika mereka tak bisa terbang dengan jetpack, setidaknya masih ada _bungee belt_ yang talinya sangat panjang. Ujung gear-nya langsung merangkap tiang podium. Tempat dimana bos AW berdiri dengan pidato-nya yang 'bertele-tele' itu.

"kalian jangan sok berani berhadapan denganku!" si bos AW berdecak keras.

"heh! kami memang sok pemberani!" ucap Sam. Dia melempar peluru berelemen api ke atas, kemudian Alex dan Clover langsung menggunakan _Hairdyer_ gadget mereka untuk memperbesar api tersebut.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kali ini si bos AW kewalahan. Api itu membakar setengah sepatunya.

Sementara Naruto masih berdiri di bawah, _perisai_ kuning di belakang punggungnya terbentuk sebuah ekor. Semakin lama, ekor tersebut makin besar dan melebar membentuk telapak tangan.

Ekor yang kini berbentuk telapak tangan ukuran besar langsung menyingkirkan seluruh ninja AW seolah-olah Naruto sedang menyingkirkan sampah dari atas meja dengan tangannya. banyak dari mereka tak bisa melarikan diri dari perisai kuning yang nampak berapi-api itu. Ratusan tubuh berjatuhan ke lantai. Kini aula yang tersembunyi di bawah tanah ini sudah hancur setengah.

Sementara si bos AW masih melayang dengan jetpack-nya, mereka bertiga kembali mengeluarkan _bungee belt_ dan talinya langsung mengikat tubuh si bos AW.

"aaargh! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

"tentu saja menangkapmu, payah!"

Mereka bertiga langsung membanting tubuh si bos AW ke bawah. Ini kesempatan!

"Naruto! Tangkap dia sekarang!" seru Sam.

"ini dia" Naruto membentuk sebuah pusaran angin di atas tangannya, pusaran tersebut membulat dan berkombinasi dengan perisai kuningnya itu menjadi satu. Dia langsung melesat secepat kilat ke atas dimana bos AW dalam keadaan terikat tali dan di banting ke bawah. Berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto meluruskan tangan kanannya ke perut si bos AW, rasengan terus berputar-putar semakin kencang.

"AAAAAAARRGHHH~!?"

 **BOFHT!**

ups! ternyata si bos AW ini cuma bunshin.

"APA!?" Naruto terkejut. sial baginya dia tertipu oleh sebuah bunshin.

Sam, Alex dan Clover ikut terkejut melihat itu. Padahal Naruto berhasil menyerangnya.

Kemudian Naruto langsung menepakkan kakinya di atas podium. Dia langsung melenyapkan perisai kuning yang menyelimuti tubuhnya lagi dan menjadi normal lagi.

"dia hanya bunshin, kita tertipu" ucapnya.

"aaargh! Keterlaluan! Bagaimana bisa kita di tipu seperti ini!?" umpat Clover, sangat kesal.

 _ngguuuung~_ bunyi dengung yang memekikan membuat Naruto dan tiga spies menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

"lain kali aku akan membalas dendam padamu! tunggu saja nanti!" ucap suaranya dari Toak aula. seluruh ninja AW pun menghilangkan diri mereka dengan bunshin dan pintu Aula langsung di tutup rapat-rapat. membuat mereka berempat terjebak didalam.

"Sayonara minna-san! hahaha!"

Tiba-tiba dinding baja yang tertutup rapat mulai membuka sebuah lubang dan mengeluarkan gas beracun.

"sial! Kita takkan sempat bisa lari dari sini!" seru Sam.

"itu gas beracun!" seru Alex.

"masih ada aku disini, ladies!" Naruto membanting bola asap, dia bersama spies dan seluruh bunshin-bunshin nya menghilang.

* * *

 _Di dalam mobil Titan_

 **BOFHT!**

"ughh! uhuk!" akhirnya mereka berempat kembali kedalam mobil.

"N-Naruto.. terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami" kata Sam, nafasnya masih sesak karena menghirup bola asap yang di banting Naruto.

Naruto langsung menekan tombol kemudi otomatis mobilnya. Dia juga sama lelahnya dengan mereka bertiga. "yah.. kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya dia, mencoba menenangkan paru-parunya.

"ughh.. jika kau tidak datang, mereka akan membakar kami hidup-hidup" jawab Alex.

"dan kau tidak menyahut panggilanku lewat Compowder!"

"maaf aku tidak menyahut panggilanmu Sam, aku ada sedikit urusan di luar. aku langsung datang begitu Wallet ku ini berbunyi makin keras" ucap Naruto.

"kami sudah tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan! si 'Iron Man' gadungan itu ingin meluncurkan satelit dan memasang antena di seluruh tempat untuk mengirim sinyal ke earphone yang orang-orang gunakan. kita harus segera hentikan ini" kata Clover.

"Yah! ini dia, aku tadi berusaha mengirim hasil gambar satelit utuhnya ke Walletmu, tapi gagal" Alex menambahkan, dia menunjukkan hasil jepretannya itu kehadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan "aku mengerti. sebetulnya strategi yang di buat si bos AW itu mudah sekali di prediksi. kalian tidak perlu takut melawan dia, orang itu sebetulnya lemah. dia hanya menggunakan anak buahnya untuk melindungi dirinya"

"jadi.. itu kelemahannya ya? hmm.." Sam bergumam.

"dan si bos AW itu juga mengatakan dia ingin balas dendam dulu pada seseorang. Sepertinya dia sedang mengincar sesuatu, kau tahu maksudnya?" tanya Clover.

"Kalian tidak perlu mencari siapa orang yang ingin dia balas dendam. Orang yang si bos AW maksud itu adalah.. AKU" jawab Naruto.

"Kau!?"

"beberapa hari sebelum aku berkenalan dengan kalian, Jerry memberiku sebuah misi rahasia. dia memintaku untuk menghancurkan satu antena yang di pasang oleh mereka. Aku melaksanakannya dan menemukan mereka sedang memasang antena di sebuah toko, aku merusaknya dan aku sempat menghabisi bosnya, tapi sayang sekali mereka berhasil kabur"

"oohhh..." akhirnya mereka paham juga.

"tapi.. dia itu penakut. Melihatku saja tadi dia langsung menggunakan bunshin-nya. Heh.. dasar payah, dasar lemah" desis Naruto.

"jadi.. kemana dia yang asli ya?" tanya Alex.

"kurasa yang asli ada di pegunungan. Heh..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil. Jalanan retak karena kekacauan yang mereka buat di bawah tanah. Tak di sangka, ternyata kekuatannya bisa separah ini. Begitu pikir Naruto.

"lalu.. masih ada pertanyaan yang belum kau jawab"

"apa?"

"tadi bunshin mu banyak sekali. Apakah kau menggunakan ribuan peluru dari gauntletmu?" tanya Sam.

"dan perisai kuning yang tadi melindungi kita! Darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu, apa dari gauntletmu?"tanya Alex.

"yah! dan sebuah pusaran angin di tanganmu itu. bagaimana cara membuatnya?" Clover menambah pertanyaan lagi.

Naruto terdiam begitu ia melihat wajah tiga remaja ini yang sangat penasaran tentang dirinya lebih dalam lagi. tapi Naruto sendiri baru sadar, kalau perkenalan dia dengan anak-anak ini baru empat hari, jadi wajar saja jika mereka masih banyak bertanya.

"kalau kalian ingin tahu. aku ini seorang Ninja"

"APA!?" ketiganya terkejut.

Clover masih tak percaya, kalau 'gebetan' nya adalah seorang ninja. "kau.. ninja!? apa maksudmu?"

"Coba, kau keluarkan satu bunshin dari gauntletmu" Naruto menyuruh Sam. Kemudian, Sam mengeluarkan satu peluru bunshin.

"Dan bandingkan dengan bunshin ku" Naruto membuat segel di tangannya. Dua bunshin muncul lagi di sebelahnya.

"HAH?" ketiganya sampai berkedip tak percaya, Naruto membua bunshin tanpa menggunakan gauntlet-nya sama sekali. Padahal Naruto sendiri juga memakai sarung ilmiah itu di pergelangan tangannya.

"kalian bisa lihat perbedaannya?" tanya Naruto, sengaja menggantungkan jawabannya agar tiga spies-nya ini bisa mengerti.

"oh! Itu artinya.. kau punya kekuatan asli!? Sedangkan gauntlet yang kau berikan ini pada kami hanya sebuah gadget ilmiah?" kata Sam.

"Hampir. Tapi intinya adalah, bunshin yang ku buat ini adalah alami dari diriku sendiri"

"apa kami juga bisa seperti itu tanpa menggunakan gauntlet Naruto?" tanya Clover.

"tidak. Kalian tidak bisa, karena kalian tidak punya chakra"

"Chakra?"

"dan soal perisai kuning yang kau maksud itu, sebutannya bukan perisai. Tapi itu chakra. Aku punya dua chakra spesial dari dalam diriku. Dan ini disebut _Bijuu Mode_ "

"Bijuu Mode?"

"yah, kalian takkan mengerti maksudnya. Tapi intinya adalah, aku punya 'monster' spesial di dalam tubuhku, nanti kalian juga paham sendiri"

"Monster? Maksudmu.. berarti kau seorang monster?" Clover masih bingung.

"hmm... kalau aku sedang marah, bisa saja aku berubah jadi monster cinta yang siap memakan hatimu. Raaarww raaaawr~" ucap Naruto, malah melucu. Sedangkan ketiganya cuma sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh bosnya.

"dan soal kekuatan yang ku bentuk di tanganku, itu asli dari kekuatanku sendiri. Sekarang perhatikan ini" ucap Naruto. Menadahkan tangannya ke hadapan mereka dan terbentuklah sebuah bola kecil berpusar di atasnya.

"woaaahh..." ketiganya takjub melihat kekuatannya.

"ini namanya Rasengan, sebuah elemen angin yang membentuk pusaran cepat dan sangat berbahaya jika di tabrakan ke tubuh ataupun benda-benda keras lainnya"

"apa kami juga bisa memiliki kekuatan ini dari gauntlet, Naruto?" tanya Alex.

"tidak. Hanya aku yang memilikinya karena ini membutuhkan chakra yang besar. Dan aku juga sengaja tak menyegel rasengan ke peluru karena aku khawatir, kalian akan menyalahgunakannya" ucap Naruto.

"fuh.. kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini dari awal? ternyata kau seorang ninja yang hebat ya.."

"maaf tidak memberitahu ini pada kalian, _spies_. alasannya hanya satu, aku tak ingin para AW mencoba mencari informasi diriku. Sebetulnya mereka sedang ingin balas dendam padaku tadi"

"dan aku khawatir mereka pasti menggunakan kalian bertiga sebagai sumber info dan mereka dengan mudah mereka akan menangkapku"

"tenang saja Naruto! kami pandai menyimpan rahasia!" kata Alex.

"Hel-lo, Alex! bahkan rahasiaku soal insiden sepatu masuk ke lubang WC dan kau malah memberitahu itu pada semua orang" kata Clover. seketika Alex mendadak sweatdrop.

"kalian langsung pulang saja, tidak perlu kembali ke Woohp. kalau begitu..." Naruto langsung melempar bola asap ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Sayonara, ladies!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaa-!" **BOFHT!**

akhirnya mereka lenyap di antara asap tersebut.

Naruto langsung menyeka keringatnya. "fuh.. untung saja mereka tidak tahu kalau aku sedang berduaan dengan wanita di kafe tadi -ttebayo" gumamnya. Lega.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Dan jawabannya adalah, Naruto punya kekuatan shinobi dan bijuu!**

 **AN :** cukup sulit bikin adegan aksi. Author sudah merombak berkali-kali chapter 5-6 ini. Tapi yah.. setidaknya agak memuaskan? Atau kurang? Hmm... yasudahlah #plaaakk.

jika ada kekurangan, mohon maklum ya. hehehehe :'D dan nampak sekali mengapa Naruto cuma sebentar memakai mode bijuu-nya disini. itu karena Naruto belum terlalu ingin memperlihatkan kekuatan dia yang _sebenarnya._

Chapter 5 dan 6 adalah pembuka untuk adegan aksi-aksi berikutnya di chapter mendatang.

thanks for reading guys!

 **Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

And

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi Hari

Jam 08:18 am.

Cahaya bersinar dari ufuk timur muncul perlahan demi perlahan di langit kota Beverly Hills.

"hoaaaaam~" Sam meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, si _redhead_ yang otak-maniak ini berjalan ke kaca jendela dan membukanya, membiarkan angin pagi beserta sinar matahari masuk kedalam rumah. Mungkin, misi semalam yang nyaris mencelakai dirinya dan juga temannya masih terasa lelah di tubuh mereka.

"Sammy, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Alex, baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"yah. sebetulnya aku masih mengantuk, tapi aku tak bisa bangun terlalu siang"

"mana Clover?"

Biasanya Clover yang sering bangun duluan, tapi tumben kali ini dia agak terlambat. mungkin dia juga sama lelahnya karena semalam. Alex mendapati ada satu selimut tebal di sofa, selimut itu nampak bergerak naik-turun.

"Sammy? sejak kapan kita menaruh selimut di sofa?"

"entahlah, memangnya kenapa?"

Alex langsung meraup selimut tersebut dan membukanya. ternyata Clover tidur di sofa.

"Clover!?"

Clover masih tidur pulas "mmmm... Topi nathalie, Tas murah, Wedgies merk baru, kacamata terbaru, baju _eve la blanc_ terbaru, sepatu Hak dari Perancis zzzzzzz~" dia malah mengigau tentang shopping.

Sam dan Alex cuma sweatdrop melihat tingkah temannya yang _boy-crazy_ ini.

"Clover, kenapa kamu tidur disini?"

"hmmm.. Sammy, kita pergi ke mall~" ngigaunya malah bertambah.

"aku jadi kasihan dengan Clover, mungkin gara-gara terlalu banyak misi dia sampai mengigau ingin belanja. kemarin saja dia sampai jeli melihat diskon murah" kata Alex.

"yah, tapi keadaan sekarang tidak sebaik kemarin. kita masih didalam misi" ucap Sam, dia pun langsung mengguncang-guncang bahu Clover.

"hei! bangun! ini sudah pagi tahu"

"eh? S-Sam?" Clover setengah membuka matanya. "hoaaam- kenapa membangunkanku sih? aku mau tidur lagi!"

"terus kenapa tidur di sofa?"

"semalam kan ada film romantis, jadi aku begadang disini"

Tiba-tiba, tong sampah nampak berjalan sendiri, sedikit bergeser menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. Tak lama kemudian, tutupnya langsung terbuka. Ketiganya sudah menduga kalau Woohped akan menghisap mereka ke gedung Woohp lagi.

"oh tidak, jangan Woohped lagi! aku masih ngantuk!" seru Clover, menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"aah ya ampun, ini kan masih terlalu pagi"

Kemudian, muncul lah sebuah Koper besar keluar dari tong sampah bersamaan dengan pria yang mengenakan _Jumpsuit Orange_ dengan celana hitam selutut dari situ.

"Waaaaaaaaa~!"

 _ **BRUAAKH!**_ Naruto langsung jatuh ke lantai.

"NARUTO!?"

"aduh... meluncur di Woohped Tunnel ternyata mengerikan ya. aku jadi pusing nih -ttebayo" kata Naruto, kedua matanya sudah berputar-putar membentuk spiral.

"eh, tunggu dulu.. mana koperku?"

 _BRAAKH!_

Kopernya jatuh belakangan, menimpa kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" tanya Sam

"ughhh... maaf _ladies_ , apa kedatanganku kesini mengganggu kalian?" tanya Naruto. kemudian, layar LCD menyala.

"selamat pagi _Ladies_! bagaimana dengan kedatangan Naruto kerumah ini? kaget?" tanya Jerry.

"JERRY!" mereka bertiga menyeru senang, melihat bos Jerry lagi setelah selama beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

"maaf _ladies_ , aku sedang mengalami demam dan flu berat selama berhari-hari. tapi jangan khawatir, sekarang aku sudah sembuh. aku mengirim Naruto kesini untuk sementara jadi kalian takkan kesepian" ucapnya.

"sungguh!? itu artinya-"

"Naruto menginap disini" jawab Jerry.

" _Kyaaaaaaaa~!_ Naruto menginap disini! asik!" Clover melayang kemana-mana dengan sayap malaikat dadakan di punggungnya dan sebuah _love_ langsung menyebar seisi ruang tamu.

"dan kejadian semalam, aku mengerti apa yang kalian alami. Naruto dan aku sudah mendiskusikan ini. Sepertinya para AW itu akan sulit di hentikan karena jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak. Tapi, untuk sekarang, kalian cukup menunggu kabar dariku. nanti aku akan memanggil lagi, mengerti?" tanya Jerry.

"eh? memangnya kau tahu siapa para AW, Jerr?" tanya Sam.

"tentu saja aku tahu. untuk itulah aku sedang mempersiapkan banyak gadget dan susunan rencana untuk menghadapi mereka, Samantha" jawab Jerry.

"waah hebat! kalau begini caranya aku siap menghadapi misi lagi" Alex sangat bersemangat.

"itu bagus. dan Naruto masih menjadi bos kalian saat misi, tapi di Woohp sekarang posisi dia adalah asistenku" ucap si pendiri Woohp ini.

"tenang saja Jerr, serahkan semuanya padaku. nanti aku bicarakan lagi dengan anak-anak ini. terima kasih" kata Naruto, layar LCD pun mati sendiri mengakhiri percakapan mereka ke gedung Woohp.

"Clover, jangan terbang terus. Naruto sudah disini" seru Alex.

Clover berhenti melayang, dia pun terjatuh ke lantai.

"maaf kedatanganku mengejutkan kalian. Tapi aku tak hanya sekedar menginap disini, kita juga berdiskusi untuk misi berikutnya. Aku dan Jerry sudah mengetahui nama si bos AW itu"

"sungguh? siapa dia?" tanya Sam.

"namanya adalah inisial dari AW itu sendiri, A.W" jawab Naruto.

"eh? A.W? apa maksudmu?" tanya Alex. Sam dan Clover pun juga ikut heran.

"serius! Hanya itu nama yang kami temukan. A dan W!

Sam tetap tak percaya. "jangan bercanda Naruto, tidak ada orang yang namanya cuma dua huruf"

"aku tahu. Tapi aku dan Jerry sebetulnya masih meragukan nama A.W, karena.. bisa saja nama AW itu adalah nama samaran untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Itu yang kami curigai" jawab Naruto.

"wah? Kau dan Jerry ternyata cukup pintar berasumsi"

"yah. Sekarang, kita kesampingkan masalah misi dan mari liburan! Hmm... rumah kalian luas sekali, memangnya cuma tinggal bertiga disini?" tanya Naruto.

"hanya bertiga. dan sekarang berempat! karena ada dirimu disini~" kata Clover, kedua matanya masih membentuk 'Love-love'

"Selamat datang di Beach house, Naruto. sekarang kau tinggal dirumah para gadis" Alex menyeletuk.

Pipi Naruto jadi memerah, sadar kalau dirinya sedang berdiri di rumah gadis remaja. "iya ya, hahahaha! aku belum pernah tinggal serumah dengan gadis seperti kalian. Tapi.. memangnya ini benar-benar rumah kalian? Atau hanya sewa Villa?"

"tidak. Rumah ini hadiah dari orang tua kami, mereka sedang liburan di Eropa sekarang" kata Clover.

"Yah! Mereka membelikan rumah ini untuk kami!" tambah Alex.

"kau bisa melihat seisi rumah ini, Naruto. Kami punya segalanya yang kau inginkan, minta apa saja boleh!" jawab Clover, masih saja sebuah _love-love_ berputar di atas kepalanya.

"lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sam.

"eehh... entahlah, paling-paling disini hanya makan, nonton TV, tidur, lalu makan, nonton TV, tidur, kemudian makan, nonton TV dan tidur lagi dan lagi." ucap Naruto.

"hehh... tapi tingkahmu itu malah mirip seperti pengangguran Naruto"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "habisnya apalagi yang ku lakukan? Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa Jerry mengirimku kesini?"

"Hel-lo! Naruto menginap disini, tentu saja dia harus melakukan kegiatan yang sering kita jalani, duh! Seperti shopping atau berjemur di pantai" kata Clover.

"atau... bermain Video game bersama?" kata Alex.

"hmm.. membaca buku?" Sam menambahkan.

"hoaaaam~ aku langsung tidur saja, ttebayo -eh?" kemudian, matanya melirik ke luar halaman, ada kolam renang di depan teras rumah yang jaraknya berhadapan langsung dengan pantai.

"woaaahh kalau begitu, aku berenang saja deh!"

Naruto melepas jaket Oren-nya dan langsung nyebur ke kolam renang.

 _BYUUUR!_

"huhh ku kira Naruto orangnya rapih, ternyata dia berantakan juga" kata Alex.

"Hei! ayo lepas baju kalian dan berenang bersamaku!" seru Naruto.

"HEH!? apa maksud perkataanmu itu!?" teriak mereka bertiga.

Naruto kembali berenang, dia langsung menyelamkan diri dengan niat ingin menyegarkan seluruh tubuhnya yang juga sedang kelelahan karena misi semalam.

"bayangkan saja, seorang pria berusia 30 tahun menginap dirumah remaja berusia 16 tahun? bagaimana kalau teman-teman mengetahui keberadaan Naruto dan menyebar rumor tentang kita?" tanya Alex.

" _Duh!_ tidak akan ada yang boleh tahu kalau Naruto ada disini. karena dia milik kita" jawab Clover, menegaskan.

"Naruto boleh di ketahui orang-orang disini, tapi jangan sampai identitasnya sebagai petugas Woohp ketahuan" kata Sam. dia melihat Naruto berenang dengan gaya mirip lumba-lumba, kemudian dia menyelam lagi.

"Hel-lo! aku mendengar suara berisik kalian sampai kerumahku!" seseorang yang nampaknya seusia dengan mereka bertiga tiba-tiba muncul.

"MANDY!?" Sam, Clover dan Alex terkejut. si _Snobbish girl_ ini malah datang ke beach house mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah? ini bukan tempatmu tahu!" seru Clover. Mandy, si gadis berambut gelap panjang yang memiliki pasang mata berwarna violet adalah rival abadinya Clover di sekolah. mereka saling berebut kepopuleran, pria, cari perhatian, bersaing soal shopping dan penampilan.

"tentu saja melihat apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, tahu! kalian mengganggu minggu tenangku. padahal aku sedang berjemur di dekat kolam renangku!" bentaknya lagi.

"ggrrr..." Clover dan Mandy saling menatap tajam dan sebuah listrik persaingan muncul di antara mata mereka.

"jika kalian berisik lagi, aku akan menyuruh si kembar untuk memata-matai kalian dan menyebarkan rumor jelek tentang kalian, mengerti?!"

Di saat yang sama, dengan gaya mode _slow motion_ Naruto muncul ke permukaan. surai pirangnya yang terang bersamaan dengan cipratan air, badan atletisnya yang basah, otot-otot kekarnya, dan safir birunya sangat mencolok membuat mulut Mandy sampai menganga selebar Goa.

"di-dia..."

Naruto keluar dari kolam renang, mendapati ada satu temannya Clover, Sam dan Alex yang berdiri di situ.

Mandy langsung jatuh hati "uwaaaaaaaaa~! tampan!"

"eh? Siapa dia? Apa dia teman kalian juga?" tanya Naruto. Menunjuk ke arah Mandy.

"haaaai tampan, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Mandy langsung dekat-dekat ke Naruto.

"oh? Namaku Naru-"

"aahh tidak tidak tidak! Dia hanya orang lain, bukan teman kami!" Clover langsung mendorong paksa Naruto sampai masuk kedalam.

"eh? Clover.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto, kebingungan.

"sudah! sana masuk!" Clover dan yang lainnya masuk kerumah dan langsung menutup pintu kaca, kemudian menggeser gorden ruang tamu.

"hei, aku baru saja bertemu dengan temanmu itu -ttebayo"

"heehh.. Naruto, itu tidak penting! lupakan dia! kau milik kami disini!" kata Clover.

"yang tadi rivalnya Clover. ceritanya panjang mengapa mereka suka berkelahi" sambung Alex.

"pokoknya kalau kau bertemu Mandy lagi, awas saja ya! kau adalah milik kami disini, TITIK!" Clover mengancam, pasang matanya mendadak dingin dan menakutkan. Naruto langsung gemetar begitu Clover mengeluarkan api yang berkobar-kobar di kedua matanya.

"eh!? kau seram sekali kalau sedang marah –ttebayo!"

Compowder milik Sam berbunyi. dia membuka layarnya dan mendapat kiriman pesan dari Jerry. setelah membacanya Sam sampai mengkerutkan kening "heh? Jerry bertanya pada kita, bagaimana serunya bersama Naruto?"

"Naruto baru saja 8 menit disini" jawab Alex.

"Jerry mengirim pesan penting padamu, Sam?" tanya Naruto.

"ya, mungkin Jerry hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak membuat masalah selama 8 menit disini, hahaha!" ucap Sam.

"hmm.. melihat Compowder milik kalian aku jadi ingat temanku. aku punya teman yang sangat-sangat gaptek. padahal di tempatku sudah modern, tapi dia masih saja menggunakan burung untuk mengirim pesan, heh" kata Naruto.

"itu terlalu kuno!" kata mereka bertiga.

"ya, dan waktu pertama kali aku ke Woohp dan diperkenalkan gadget oleh Jerry, aku cukup terkejut dengan fungsi Compowder itu"

"ayo Naruto! kita jalan-jalan ya?" kata Clover.

"hmm.. tidak deh, aku malas -ttebayo" Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dompet kataknya dari dalam koper, kemudian memberikan satu kartu saldo untuk mereka bertiga. "kalian bisa belanja menggunakan kartu ku, pakai saja"

"wah!? sungguh!?" mereka bertiga terkejut. Naruto langsung duduk di sofanya dan menyalakan TV.

"anggap saja itu uang gantiku setelah kalian membeli ramen di supermarket waktu itu. Tenang, aku takkan menipu kalian kok. aku serius, selalu cek kartunya sebelum belanja ya" ucapnya lagi.

"sungguh? kau baik sekali Naruto!" kata Clover.

"iya dong!"

"kau yakin tetap disini?" tanya Sam.

"aku jaga rumah kalian, jangan khawatir" katanya lagi, mata Naruto tak meninggalkan layar TV.

"baiklah! ayo kawan-kawan! kita habiskan waktu di luar sampai sore!"

"YEEAAH!"

* * *

 _Di samping itu_

"semuanya sudah siap?" tanya bos AW. semua pasukannya mengangguk cepat, menenteng senjata-senjata mereka.

"kali ini harus berhasil. pasang semua antenanya diseluruh tempat yang sudah di targetkan. Dalam waktu dekat satelit milik kita harus segera di luncurkan. dan satu lagi! jangan lupa melakukan penyerangan dan pengepungan seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan, aku tak ingin tujuan kita gagal untuk kedua kalinya, mengerti?"

"Ya!"

"lihat saja, pria pirang itu dan tiga agen rahasianya akan merasakan akibat dari pembalasanku. lakukan sekarang. secara diam-diam"

Seluruh ninja AW berpencar ke berbagai tempat. bos AW menyeringai licik. "kau lihat kan Lok? pasukan kita sangat banyak, para tikus itu takkan mampu menghentikan kita"

"yah! aku setuju dengan mu bos. tikus-tikus labil itu takkan bisa menghancurkan kita lagi!"

"mereka boleh saja kabur saat itu, tapi kali ini tidak akan. mari kita lihat apa hasilnya nanti"

* * *

 _Sore hari kemudian_

mereka bertiga pulang dengan seluruh tentengan hasil shopping di lengannya. Setelah asik berleha-leha di mall, minum kopi di kafe, photo box dan langsung pulang kerumah. Clover paling banyak membawa tas belanjaannya. Setidaknya sepuluh tas tenteng di tangan kanan dan dua belas tas di tangan kiri. Hasilnya, jumlahkan sendiri.

"aaah! Aku cinta shopping! sampai-sampai kita menghabiskan saldo kartunya Naruto!" kata Clover.

"yah.. kupikir hari minggu akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan, iya kan kawan?" tanya Sam.

"tentu saja!" seru Alex, masih memakan permen lollipopnya.

Ketika mereka masuk kedalam... Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat seisi rumah berantakan!

"HAH!?"

Semuanya seperti kapal pecah. ada bekas jejak kaki kecil, bekas ceceran snack, kopi tumpah, baju dan kaos menggantung, air wastafel masih menyala. ditambah Naruto yang masih sibuk nonton TV dalam keadaan mengenakan kaos putih dan celana boxer bermotif katak, duduk bersama seekor babi.

"nah, Oinky. kau suka filmnya kan?" tanya Naruto sambil makan ramen, duduk di sofa bersama peliharaannya Alex, Oinky mengangguk cepat.

" _oink_! _oink_!

"NARUTO!?"

 _glup_! Naruto sampai tersedak. "ka-kalian!?"

"apa yang kau lakukan pada rumah kami!? Kenapa semuanya kacau begini!?" tanya Sam, dia yang paling marah kalau sudah melihat semuanya berantakan begini. Apalagi kalau soal mengurus kebersihan rumah, Sam lah yang bertugas mengerjakannya.

"hehehe.. maaf ya. tadi aku dan Oinky main kejar-kejaran, jadi.. berantakan gini deh ttebayo" Naruto cuma kikuk.

"eewwhh! Naruto! kenapa kau mencuci pakaian dalam dan kaos mu disini!?" Clover memegang dengan rasa jijik melihat pakaian Naruto malah di cuci di wastafel.

"habisnya kalian tidak punya mesin cuci. Jadi aku mencucinya disitu saja, biar irit"

"heh... Naruto. disini kan ada laundry. Jangan mencuci di wastafel dong" kata Alex.

"aku tak mau tahu! pokoknya bersihkan! sampai benar benar bersih total!" Sam melempar kain pel dan ember ke Naruto.

"apa!? kenapa aku yang membersihkan -ttebayo!?"

"karena kau yang mengotori semuanya! tahu begini lebih baik kami dirumah mengawasimu, huh!" seru si otak-maniak.

"ya sudah, aku pakai bun-"

"TANPA Bunshin!"

"eeh!? kalian jahat~" Naruto cuma bisa pasrah disuruh membersihkan seisi rumah.

 _5 Jam kemudian_

Dengan penuh perjuangan dan butir keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya, Naruto masih menyikat-nyikat bekas lumpur di lantai, wajahnya pasrah. "aku jadi menyesal mengotori rumah kalian -ttebayo"

"hmm.. bagus Naruto. kalau kau masih mengotori rumah lagi, hukumannya akan lebih berat!" Sam mengancam.

Naruto langsung memasukan sikatnya kedalam ember dan menyeka keringatnya.

"heh.. iya iya, kau puas kan? sekarang aku boleh istirahat?

"lihat, Naruto tetap tampan kalau lagi bersihin rumah" Clover menyeletuk, Sam dan Alex tertawa.

"itu tidak lucu tahu! kalau aku pakai bunshin tadi, 10 menit saja rumah ini sudah bersih. seharusnya Oinky juga ikut membersihkan rumah -ttebayo!" Naruto protes, langsung menunjuk tajam-tajam ke Oinky.

"Oinky kan cuma hewan, dia tidak bisa membersihkan rumah" Alex membela peliharaannya.

"ya sudah, aku tidur duluan saja" Sam dan Alex masuk ke kamar. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Clover sendirian di ruang tamu.

"nah, Naruto. bagaimana kalau malam ini kita begadang dan nonton film romantis bersama? lagi seru lho" tanya Clover.

mumpung dramanya mulai tengah malam, dia ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan berduaan dengan Naruto. kalau nanti dia ketiduran, dia bisa bersandar di bahunya Naruto. lalu Naruto bakal menggendongnya ke kamar, menyelimuti dirinya dan memberi kecupan selamat malam di dahinya, sekalian ke bibirnya juga. _perfect_! begitu pikirnya Clover, mendadak nista.

"huh? tidak ah, aku tidak suka nonton dorama, aku langsung tidur saja ya -ttebayo" Naruto sudah nguap lebar.

"Cuma sebentar kok! Filmnya tidak terlalu lama, paling-paling cuma satu jam" rengek Clover.

"satu jam itu kan lama, plot filmnya juga familiar. Paling-paling isinya kisah cinta segitiga dan endingnya si gadis dan cowoknya nikah dan bahagia selamanya. Terus di ulang-ulang, bosan! mau tidur saja"

"huuhh! payah nih, masa di ajak begadang saja tidak mau"

"begadang kan tidak baik untuk kesehatan, apalagi kau perempuan. Lebih baik tidur saja –ttebayo"

"humphh! ya sudah, kalau begitu kau tidur di sofa"

" _bbbrr~_ tapi disini dingin, Clover. Boleh tidak kalau aku tidur di kamarmu sementara?" tanya Naruto, sampai memeluk dirinya dan menggigil kedinginan.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? tidur di kasurku? Aku tak pernah mengajak satu pria pun masuk kedalam kamarku"

"apa maksudmu? aku hebat kok di kasur!"

"HEH!? apa maksudmu hebat di kasur!?" tanya Clover, mulai menduga kalau Naruto berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"ah tidak tidak tidak! maksudku.. aku tidur di lantai, tapi aku mendengkur, jadi itu hebatnya aku kalau sudah di kasur" ucap Naruto.

"huh... kalau tidurnya mendengkur, akunya yang tidak bisa pulas!" ucapnya. tapi Clover mulai berpikir lagi, kalau Naruto tidur di kamarnya. dengan begitu dia bisa melihat betapa tampannya Naruto kalau sedang tidur. Sekalian di foto. _kyaaaaaaa~_

"ya sudah deh, Naruto. tidur di kamarku saja ya. kalau kedinginan kau boleh kok pakai selimut ku" nada suaranya Clover mulai lembut.

"tidak. aku tak mau mengganggumu, aku tidur di sofa saja"

"tidak apa-apa, di luar kan dingin. nanti kalau Naru sakit, bagaimana dengan misi kita nanti? kami tidak bisa melakukannya tanpamu" Clover mencoba merayu. tapi Naruto menggeleng.

"ahaha, Clover. aku cuma bercanda ingin tidur di kamarmu, aku tidak apa-apa kok di luar, sekalian berjaga kalau ada maling masuk. aku bisa menghajarnya"

Clover cuma memasang tampang cemberut. Naruto mengambil selimutnya dan langsung berbaring di atas sofa. "aahh, _Oyasumi nasai_ Clover. tidur yang nyenyak yaaa. Awas.. nanti bantal gulingmu berubah menjadi... sosis bakar! Hahaha!" Naruto melucu.

Clover tetap kesal, dia pun hendak melangkah ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. sebelum ia masuk ke kamar, si _boy-crazy_ ini menoleh sebentar ke Naruto.

"hei, besok kita jalan-jalan ya. saldo di kartumu itu sudah habis total, jadi kita pergi menggunakan semua uangmu ya. pokoknya kau yang traktir" ucapnya.

Seketika Naruto langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"APA!?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **nah! Naruto dan tiga spies rehat dulu sejenak.**

 **AN** : tahu Mandy? kalo belum tahu, searching aja di wiki TS. Pokoknya tuh anak _annoying_ banget lah. Hehe.. dan Naruto di chapter ini kayaknya harem ya? usai update chap ini, author baru sadar kalo Naruto nginep di rumah para gadis xD hahaha

oh iya, **note : summary baru akan muncul saat chapter 10**

Seperti biasa, review ya? author perlu banget utk jadi bahan perbaikan chap berikutnya dengan melihat review kalian. Oke? Thanks!

 **Mind To Review?**

* * *

 **Balasan utk Review chapter 6 :**

 **-Naruto Bakadebe :** iya, romance nya udah nih. Tapi baru sedikit, Nanti romance NaruClover bakal berlanjut di chapter 8. untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya mereka lagi jeda dulu dari misi. Jadi.. asik-asikan dulu deh hehehe.

 **-Guest : (** To Naruto **)** : I know. But i just make you 'a little bit different'. in these fic your role as Jerry's assistant of the three spies. and all Woohp agents wear black tux. So if you in WOOHP, your wear black Tux. and now you wear Orange Jumpsuit in this Chapter. Remember, this is Xover. so thanks for your reviews Naruto-kun! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

And

 **Totally Spies** © Marathon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi Hari

Jam 07:18 am.

 **tok tok tok!**

Clover menggedor pintu berkali-kali. ini sudah pagi, sedangkan dia dan Sam sudah menunggu hampir dua jam di luar. kalau urusan mandi, Alex memang yang paling lama. si gadis berkulit _tanned_ dan yang termuda didalam tim itu tak bisa di ganggu kalau sedang mandi. bikin kesal saja.

"Alex! apa yang kau sedang lakukan didalam!? kau tenggelam di bak mandi ya!?" tanya Clover.

"ughh... percuma saja Clover, mungkin Alex sudah tenggelam 5 meter di dalam bak mandi" ucap Sam, sudah lelah dari tadi berdiri hampir dua jam di luar pintu.

"hei Alex! dalam hitungan mundur kau harus segera keluar dari sini atau aku yang akan membuka paksa pin-"

 _"aduh! pelan-pelan dong!"_

"HEH!?" Clover dan Sam heran mendengar sesuatu yang asing di dalam kamar mandi. tunggu dulu, apa yang sedang Alex lakukan? kenapa ada suara-suara aneh di dalam?

"Alex? hei? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sam.

 _"Tahan yang kuat Alex. biar kumasukan lagi, ya. pegang erat-erat_!" ucap suara yang kedengarannya familiar ini. tunggu dulu, ini kan suaranya Naruto.

"N-Naruto?kenapa dia ada didalam bersama Alex?" tanya Sam, mulai heran.

 _"iya! dorong lagi yang dalam. tekan terus! ya! ya! ya! aarggh.. lebih masukkan lebih dalam! yang cepat!"_

 _"ini sudah di tekan!"_

 _"Naruto, gosoknya yang cepat!"_ kata Alex didalam.

 _"ya iya! ini aku sedang berusaha! biar ku pegang dan kau gosok-gosok ya! yang sabar!"_

 _"kyaaaaaa~! Naruto!"_

Sam dan Clover mulai menduga-duga yang aneh. tidak mungkin! sangat tidak mungkin. Alex tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan seperti itu. apalagi di rumah ini, atau jangan-jangan Naruto dan Alex didalam kamar mandi sedang melakukan...

 _"aduh! aduh... hati-hati Naruto!"_

 _"aku sedang berusaha, Alex. tahan terus! biarkan yang ini berlumuran di atas!"_

 _"waaaaa~! cairannya terlalu banyak keluar!"_

 _"cepat bersihkan!"_

"ALEX!? NARUTO!?" dugaan Sam dan Clover benar! jangan-jangan Naruto sedang melakukan perbuatan tak terpuji pada Alex. ini tak bisa di biarkan, teman mereka tak boleh di kotori seperti itu.

"ggrr... takkan ku biarkan Naruto melakukan itu pada Alex, awas ya" Sam mulai bersiap menabrakan diri ke pintu kamar mandi. belum juga ia melakukannya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan air langsung merembes keluar, membasahi tubuh Sam dan Clover.

"eh?"

"Oinky! jangan bergerak!" ternyata Alex dan Naruto sedang berjuang memandikan Oinky ke wastafel. si babi ini masih saja bandel tidak mau di mandikan, Naruto memegang badan Oinky sementara Alex terus menyikat-nyikat kaki peliharaannya itu dengan cairan pembersih.

 **GUBRAAAAGH**!

Sam dan Clover sampai terjungkal ke belakang. ternyata dugaan mereka salah total.

Oinky langsung kabur "heeei! dasar binatang nakal! kembali!" seru Naruto, dia dan Alex sudah basah kuyup karena sibuk memandikan Oinky.

"kukira kalian sedang apa didalam! jangan membuat kami curiga dong!" seru Sam.

"aku hanya sedang memandikan Oinky, dia kotor lagi" kata Alex.

JTAK! JTAK!

Alex dan Naruto mendapat benjolan di kepala, buah hadiah dari tangan Clover.

"gggrr kalian bikin panik saja, untung saja aku tidak mengira kalian melakukan sesuatu didalam kamar mandi!" seru Clover.

"maaf Clover..." ucap keduanya, berbarengan.

"fuh.. sepertinya cukup memandikan Oinky. untuk hari ini aku mau melakukan kegiatan" jawab Naruto. ketiganya langsung menoleh tajam ke arahnya.

"sungguh? tumben kau tak malas?" kata Sam.

"hmm... sebetulnya sih, yang ingin kulakukan sekarang..." Naruto pun berpikir, mungkin ide yang ini lebih baik. mengajak mereka makan-makan di restoran Jepang?

* * *

"Ittadakimash!" mereka berempat makan di restoran Jepang dengan berbagai macam sajian di atas meja mereka.

* * *

Naruto langsung menggeleng "ah tidak tidak tidak, makan di restoran terlalu mahal -ttebayo" gumamnya. "aku sendiri juga bingung harus apa?" tanya Naruto.

atau mungkin ide yang satu ini lebih menarik?

* * *

Memanaskan kolam renang di depan rumah, kemudian Naruto berendam satu kolam dengan Sam, Clover, Alex agar bisa merasakan sensasi panas, lembut, nikmat dan hangat yang sesungguhnya. jadilah pria keren berendam dengan mereka bertiga di antara dirinya... wow, perfect! sekalian melihat tubuh langsing mereka ber-

"Hoi Naruto! enak saja kau membayangkan kami bertiga telanjang bersamamu!" Sam langsung protes.

"EH!? kenapa kau bisa baca pikiranku -ttebayo!" Naruto mengelak. sekarang ketahuan deh otak mesumnya.

"heh? maksudmu... kau ingin mengajak kami berendam air panas? di pagi hari yang terik begini?" tanya Clover.

"ah tidak kok! sudahlah! lupakan itu. lebih baik kita bersantai saja di luar halaman" Naruto pun langsung menggeser pintu kaca dan keluar ke halaman. baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dia langsung terhenti begitu melihat sesuatu yang ada di sebelah sana...

 _Itu kan..._

 _Tidak mungkin..._

"hei Naruto! bagaimana kalau kita keluar beli eskrim?" tanya Clover, menyusul dari belakang. tapi dia heran mengapa Naruto seperti mendadak kaku memandangi sesuatu di atas.

"Naruto? hei! Naruto! kau dengar aku tidak!?"

"ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Alex.

"Narutooo!" Clover sampai melambai-lambai ke hadapan wajahnya Naruto, sekalian mencubiti pipinya. "kenapa kau mendadak bengong begini sih? Naru-"

"Antena itu..."

"APA?"

Sam, Clover dan Alex langsung menatap sesuatu di atas sana.

"Sejak kapan ada Antena AW terpasang dirumahnya Mandy!?" Alex sangat terkejut.

"disana juga!" Clover menunjuk ke rumah didepan, bahkan antenanya terpasang dua!

"bukan hanya disini, tapi dimana-mana" iris mata emerald-nya Sam memandangi seluruh rumah yang halamannya terpasang antena dengan logo AW. padahal kemarin antena-antena itu sama tak ada di perkomplekan ini.

 _si AW bodoh itu memang serius dengan niatnya, kalau begitu-_

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**

Bofht!

Naruto membuat lima bunshin dirinya. "Kalian, coba periksa seluruh antena-antena yang terpasang di perkomplekan rumah ini. kalau menemukan sesuatu, laporkan padaku"

Lima bunshin-nya mengangguk cepat. mereka langsung berpencar.

"AW benar-benar ingin menguasai tempat ini. kita harus melaporkannya pada Jerry" Sam membuka Compowder dan segera menghubungi bos WOOHP, tapi sayang, panggilan tak di sahut.

Sam menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "eh? Jerry? kenapa dia tidak menerima panggilan ini?"

"Sepertinya dia masih sibuk menyusun rencana. kalau begitu kita hancurkan saja secara paksa" Naruto mengeluarkan kunai yang sudah di pasangi kertas peledak, dia langsung melemparnya ke antena yang terletak di halaman depan rumah Mandy dan

seketika...

 **DUAAAAAAR!**

"HEEEEH!?" Clover, Sam dan Alex kaget.

"Naruto! jangan sembarangan melempar kunaimu ke antena rumah Mandy!" Sam menyeru padanya.

"Tapi..." Clover akhirnya tertawa "tidak apa-apa! bagus Naruto! coba saja kau ledakkan rumah Mandy sekalian! hahahaha!"

"aaaaaaaaaaa-! siapa yang meledakkan bom di depan rumahkuuuu!?" suara pekikan yang mengganggu dari dalam rumah -Mandy terdengar begitu jelas hingga menggema ke udara. bahkan beberapa orang yang lewat didepan rumahnya terkejut melihat ledakan tadi.

"mereka akan mengira antena itu meledak karena kepanasan, aku sudah serahkan lima bunshin ku untuk memeriksa seluruh antena disini" kata Naruto.

"kau ini punya jurus mengintai?" tanya Sam.

"tidak" Naruto hanya menggeleng "bunshin ku akan menjawab penyebabnya, itulah mengapa kusuruh mereka untuk pergi melihat antena-antena milik AW itu" jelasnya lagi.

 _Kali ini aku harus mulai waspada, masalahnya incaran mereka pasti bukan hanya aku, tapi tiga gadis-gadis ini..._

Naruto yang kini menjadi 'Asisten'nya Jerry merasa bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan tiga gadis mata-matanya ini. dia masih teringat dengan kalimat Jerry yang semalam

 _Mereka bertiga sudah melalui berbagai banyak hal selama menjalankan misi. dan kadang, itu nyaris mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka. jadi tolong bantu aku untuk menjaga ketiganya, karena Sam, Clover dan Alex adalah satu-satunya agen rahasia yang menjadi andalannya WOOHP_ …

Ah, pantas saja Jerry memasukkan dirinya bergabung dengan Woohp. jadi tujuannya adalah melindungi remaja-remaja labil ini...

"Naruto, kau menyebut kami ini Labil ya?" tanya Alex.

Aaaargh, sekarang giliran Alex yang bisa membaca pikirannya Naruto.

"eergh! ti-tidak kok -ttebayo!" ucap Naruto. "ah ya sudah, kita jalan-jalan saja hari ini. kita mau kemana?"

"kita ke pantai!"

kali ini Naruto menerima ide dari Clover.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cukup santai. suasana ramai di pantai mengisi minggu pagi mereka dengan bersenang-senang. ada yang berenang, berselancar, berjemur, membangun istana-istana pasir, sekalian cuci mata melihat penjaga pantai yang kece-kece plus berwajah tampa -ups, maaf. salah fokus.

Kembali ke tokoh utama : Naruto, Clover, Alex dan Sam berjalan santai di pinggir pertokoan. tak ada yang mereka lakukan selain melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka lurus kedepan.

"kalau jalan-jalan begini saja mah, tidak seru" ucap Clover.

"terus, maunya apa dong?" tanya Naruto.

"hei! akan lebih seru kalau kita main Voli di pantai!" Alex menyarankan.

"atau bermain sepatu roda, keliling di pinggir pertokoan?" Sam menambahkan.

Clover juga punya saran, dia langsung mengatakan-

"Sudahlah Clover, tidak ada shopping untuk hari ini" jawab Alex.

Clover langsung diam.

"Makanya, jangan shopping terus! itu akibatnya karena kau yang pasti menghabiskan saldo di kartu debitku!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk tajam pada si gadis pirang tersebut.

"Hel-lo! kau sendiri yang memberikannya pada kami kemarin! kau bilang kami boleh memakai sepuasnya, ya tentu saja kami pakai semuanya sesuka hati, _duh_!" Clover balik membentak.

"Nah, sekarang maunya apa? kita cuma jalan kaki doang disini" kata Naruto.

"Hei! memangnya kau lupa apa janjimu semalam? kau akan mentraktirku membeli semuanya!" seru Clover.

"eh!? t-tapi kita belum sepakat! uangku sedikit hari ini, jadi jangan banyak minta-minta padaku ttebayo!" Naruto membentak balik.

"Humph!" Clover memalingkan mukanya jauh-jauh dari tatapan Naruto. ehh, tapi kalau Naruto lagi marah, gantengnya masih kelihatan ya...

"kamu bilang aku ini ganteng?" tanya Naruto.

"EH!? si-siapa yang menyebutmu ganteng!? jangan ge-er!" kata Clover. tapi rona merah di pipinya tak bisa berbohong.

"Wow! hei kawan! lihat yang didepan sana!" Alex langsung menunjuk sesuatu didepan.

"ada apa Alex?" tanya Naruto.

"Eskrim gratis! eskrim gratis! hari ini adalah hari eskrim gratis untuk promo bulan ini di Beverly Hills!"

"KYAAAAAAAA-!"

Semua langsung berebut eskrim gratis. oh, tentu saja! Naruto, Clover dan Alex langsung terhipnotis oleh promo tersebut. mereka langsung saja melesat secepat kilat ke tukang eskrim.

"YOSH~! KITA HARUS MENDAPATKANNYA! SERBUU~!" Naruto menyeru.

"YAAA!" Clover dan Alex ikut menyusul.

"eh!? kawan-kawan! tunggu-" sayang, panggilan Sam tak di gubris tiga temannya tersebut. "aahh, kalau begini mah sebaiknya berenang saja di pantai ya..." gumamnya.

 **Pukh!**

"EH!?" Sam nyaris terlonjak begitu seseorang langsung menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. si surai _redhead_ ini agak kaget. dua orang pria berdiri di belakangnya dengan tampang wajah kebingungan seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Permisi nona muda, apa anda tahu dimana pantai berada?" tanya seorang pria tersebut.

"eh?" Sam sampai berkedip-kedip. "pantai... nah, itu pantai" ucapnya sambil menunjuk pantai disebelah sana.

"lalu airnya dimana?" tanya dia lagi.

 _airnya? laut kan memang ada airnya_. Sam bergumam, akhirnya dia menjawab lagi.

"eeh... bukankah pantai memang ada airnya ya?" tanyanya lagi. pria itu hanya tersenyum padanya.

"baiklah, terima kasih!"

"Ya, sama-sama"

 _Aneh... sudah jelas pantai terlihat disini, kenapa mereka bertanya?_

"Sammy! ini untukmu!" seru Alex. dia, Clover dan Naruto sudah memegang tiga stik eskrim dan menjilatnya secara bersamaan.

"Terima kasih Alex"

"Woaah! aku pikir tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang hari ini! karena hari ini semuanya sedang serba gratis!" kata Clover.

"Nah, habis itu kita mau apa lagi ini?" tanya Naruto sembari menjilat-jilati eskrim rasa orange favoritnya. sesuai dengan warna jaket yang ia kenakan pagi ini.

"ah! bagaimana kalau yang itu?" Clover menunjuk pada sebuah photobox di sebelah sana.

"eh? apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"itu Photobox Naruto" Alex menjawab.

"maksudnya... kita masuk kedalam kotak dan di foto?" tanya Naruto lagi, polos.

"eeh? Naruto! memangnya kau tidak pernah photobox seumur hidupmu?" tanya Sam lagi.

Naruto tertawa hambar. "ahahaha, aku tahu sih photobox, tapi aku tak pernah mencobanya -ttebayo"

"kalau begitu ayo masuk kesana!" Clover langsung menyambar lengan Naruto dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

"eeh! eeehh Clover! pelan-pelan!"

Akhirnya mereka berempat langsung masuk kedalam photobox.

"ayo Naruto! kau duduk disini!"

"uggh! kenapa aku di tengah-tengah sih!?" Naruto langsung protes.

"sudah! cari gayamu dan langsung narsis kalau sudah di foto!" ucap Clover.

"baiklah kawan, bersiap-siaplah!"

3

2

1

JEPRET!

"uggh!" Naruto langsung mengusap-usap matanya. "silau! kilatannya bisa merusak mataku -ttebayo!"

"huuuu salah sendiri, kaunya saja yang belum siap"

"tapi aku kan belum-!"

JEPRET!

Belum sempat bergaya, sudah kena jepretan foto lagi. Naruto semakin mengusap-usap matanya. "aadduh!"

"Naruto! tetap bergaya! jangan bergerak!" kata Alex.

"Tapi!"

JEPRET!

"AAAAA! AKU BELUM SIAP DI FOTO -TTEBAYOO!" akhirnya Naruto frustasi.

"Naruto! jangan banyak bergerak! photobox didalam sini kan sempit!" Sam mengeluh. tapi Naruto tetap saja protes sendiri.

"Jelas saja sempit! tempat ini cuma muat bertigaaaa!"

JEPRET!

dan hasilnya adalah, 4 bingkai foto dengan hasil berantakan karena Naruto kebanyakan gerak.

"hasilnya begini, mau di ulang lagi tidak?" tanya Alex.

"tentu saja ulang! akunya disini masih jelek!" Clover langsung menyerocos.

"sudah cukup! mataku bisa sakit kena kilatan terus"

"Sammy! cepat ganti jadi 9 bingkai" perintah Clover.

"Sembilan bingkai!?"

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

"a-aku belum siap -ttebayo! tunggu! tungguuu!"

"NARUTOO!"

Semua yang melihatnya dari luar photobox heran. mengapa tempat berfoto tersebut nampak bergoyang-goyang di dalam? bahkan ada pula yang mengira kalau mereka sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' didalam sana.

* * *

Alex memilah-milah hasil photobox tadi. dan kebanyakan dari foto tersebut kacau, hanya satu yang bagus. "ya sudahlah, lagipula kita cukup bersenang-senang didalam situ kan?"

"jelek sekali! aku mau di ulang lagi!" Clover menyeru.

"enak saja kau minta ulang! memangnya matamu tidak sakit kena _flash_ foto itu -ttebayo!?" tanya Naruto, langsung menjitak kepala Clover.

"aduh! enak sekali kau menjitakku, dasar pirang!"

"kau juga pirang, Clover"

"ah ya sudah! habis itu kita mau apa lagi?" tanya Naruto. Semua langsung diam. berpikir sejenak untuk melakukan kegiatan lain, tadi makan eskrim sudah, photobox sudah, sekarang...

"tentu masih banyak! kita harus habiskan seharian ini dengan bersenang-senang! ayo main sepatu roda!" Clover langsung memberi ide.

"eh? Clover, tumben idemu cepat sekali" kata Sam.

"heehh baiklah! itu terserahmu saja deh -ttebayo" ucap Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka melakukan liburan itu selama sehari penuh. main sepatu roda, sampai Naruto nyaris menabrak orang-orang yang ia lalui karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan kedua kakinya, kemudian main mesin pinball, main billiard, main Voli di pantai melawan penjaga pantai, membangun istana pasir, hingga...

Sore harinya..

langit mulai berwarna oranye dan menandakan waktu malam hampir menjelang. mereka akan menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya di sore hari dengan makan ramen di resto kecil sembari menikmati angin sore yang sejuk dan melihat matahari yang tenggelam dengan sukses di ujung barat.

"Ittadakimash!" Naruto sudah keburu ngiler melihat ramen jumbo sudah terhidang didepannya.

"aaahh aku lelah sekali hari ini" Clover menguap lelah.

"tapi kita bersenang-senang kan? hari ini sangat seru sekali!" kata Alex.

"Yah! aku nyaris tertawa melihatmu menabrak pohon waktu main sepatu roda, Naruto" Sam tertawa keras.

"eh! itu tidak lucu! sepatu rodanya saja yang salah!"

"bilang saja kau tidak bisa menggunakannya, Naruto" Naruto langsung menyantap ramennya. "hmmm! tapi aku memang bisa kok main sepatu roda!"

Semua langsung tertawa.

"aaah baiklah! aku sudah lapar, mari kita menyantapnya" ucap Clover.

 _Menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka bertiga ternyata seru juga ya_. Naruto bergumam. liburan dengan remaja-remaja seperti ketiganya cukup menyenangkan, meskipun agak menyebalkan juga karena tingkah mereka yang berisik dan cerewet. tapi Naruto belum pernah merasakan liburan seseru ini semenjak berpisah dengan...

Disaat asik makan, tiba-tiba Naruto seperti merasakan sesuatu. sontak dia langsung menjatuhkan sumpitnya ke atas mangkuk ramen.

"HMPHH!?"

"N-Naruto!? ada apa?" tanya Alex.

"ti...tidak kok" jawabnya.

"kau tersedak, cepat minum"

"terima kasih"

 _ini... tidak mungkin..._ Naruto bergumam. dia mulai mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti. rasanya, bunshin miliknya sudah menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Naruto?"

"aahh tidak kok" Naruto menggeleng pelan. "ya sudah, lanjutkan saja makannya"

Sluurrrp!

"hei Naruto, ramenmu cepat sekali habis. padahal itu porsi jumbo" kata Clover, mulutnya masih mengunyah ramen.

"lalu? tentu saja! aku kan sedang lapar"

"ramenku akan lebih cepat habis daripada milikmu"

"tentu punyaku hampir habis, Clover!"

Clover dan Naruto langsung memberi tatapan persaingan. Sam dan Alex sudah menduga-duga kalau battle di antara mereka bakal terjadi.

"Ah, tidak lagi..." Alex menggeleng heran.

"AKU YANG MENANG!"

Slurrp! slurrp! slurp!

Duo pirang ini berlomba-lomba menghabiskan ramen mereka.

"aku tambah lagi!" Naruto menyeru.

"aku juga!" Clover tak kalah serunya.

"WOAAAHH..."

Semua orang yang ada di resto ramen mulai penasaran dengan lomba duo pirang tersebut. sementara Sam dan Alex yang duduk bersebrangan meja dengan mereka cuma bisa sweatdrop parah.

"tambah lagi!

"tambah lagi!"

"tambah lagi!"

"cepat bawakan ramennya!"

"tambah porsi ukuran jumbo, pelayan!"

"Eh!? Clover! kau yakin akan menambah sebanyak itu!?" giliran Alex yang mulai panik dengan tingkah temannya.

"TAMBAH!" ucap Naruto.

"terus! Terus! Terus!" orang-orang yang menontonnya ikut menyemangati.

Tambah, tambah, tambah dan tambah hingga akhirnya..

"maaafkan kami! maaf, kami akan kembali kesini besok dan membayar semuanya. tolong maaf ya..." Alex sampai memohon-mohon maaf pada si Manager resto. sedangkan Sam sibuk menyeret-nyeret dua orang gendut yang kekenyangan karena lomba makan dadakan tadi.

"Ugghh! kalian... berat... se-sekali..."

"aku masih lapar ttebayoooo" Naruto lirih sendiri.

"sepertinya aku harus diet ekstra mulai besokk..." kata Clover.

 _Tapi... kalau melihat kalian berdua konyol tadi, rasanya seperti melihat pasangan serasi_. Sam bergumam, senyum tipis sedikit menukik di bibir pink-nya. memang, Clover dan Naruto sama-sama aneh dan gila, tapi tanpa adanya mereka, semua takkan terasa seru.

"Sammy, biar aku yang merangkul Clover" kata Alex.

"baiklah"

Hari yang cukup melelahkan...

* * *

BRUKKGH!

Clover dan Naruto terbaring di lantai ruang tamu. Sam dan Alex tak sanggup menyeret mereka lebih kuat lagi kedalam kamar karena sudah lelah.

"hahh... tak apa kan kalau keduanya tidur disini dulu?" tanya Sam.

"tidak apa-apa, berikan saja selimut"

"Yah"

"ZZZZzzzz..." Clover dan Naruto kalau mendengkur parah juga ya.

Alex langsung menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, meninggalkan duo pirang gila ini tidur di lantai ruang tamu. ya... setidaknya, meskipun tanpa kasur empuk di atas tubuh mereka, yang penting mereka tidur dulu.

"Selamat malam… NaruClover"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Akhirnya… Author is coming back!**

Waahh udah berapa bulan ya? hehehe.. sebelumnya, author minta maaf atas keterlambatan update selama ini. Ya.. author udah sibuk banget sama kerja. belum lagi laptop juga mulai bermasalah T.T

Oke, Mungkin karena updatenya terlalu lama (bagi yang udah lupa) di sarankan baca lagi kisahnya dari chapter 1. Tapi yang ga lupa, langsung aja baca chapter ini. Seperti yang sudah di janjikan pengumuman sebelumnya, author tetap menyelesaikan ini sampai akhir.

Untuk saat ini, plot cerita dari chapter 8-9 masih santai, nanti pas udah chap 10 baru kita masuk ke tahap serius. Nanti author bikin new summary disitu.

Oh ya, satu lagi! Sekarang author resmi ganti nama username jadi : **JegarJeger!**

Ya udah deh, segini dulu AN-nya, kebanyakan. Author tunggu review kalian ya, terimakasih sudah bersabar dan setia menunggu fic ini! :D .

ehem! Hampir aja lupa, author juga ngeluarin fic Oneshoot Totally Spies, Judulnya ' **SULIT'** (ini kisah sudut pandangnya Clover) silahkan check sendiri di bio author.

And one more..

Marhabban ya Ramadhan, selamat Puasa semuanya! Semoga lancar ya!

 **Mind To Review?**

* * *

 **Balasan utk review sebelumnya :**

 **-Guest :** author udah berusaha mencari fic yang kamu recommended-kan, tapi memang bener, ternyata fic-nya udah ga ada lagi. (sedih deh) bahkan sampe nyari di gugel 'Totally Shippuden' pun ga ada. Andai pun masih ada, mungkin author ingin ngambil sedikit aja referensi dari cerita tersebut, lalu nerjemahin artinya. Huhuhu… tapi, makasih sudah review ya. btw, dialog antara Naruto sama tiga spies yang kamu bikin kocak banget! Author suka!


End file.
